


Demon Wolves

by AgentLin



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean arrive at Beacon Hills investigating recent strange murders which turn out to be sacrifices. While investigating they learn there's more to these sacrifices than they think and they can't do this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Impala 67 rolls smoothly into a motel in Beacon Hills.  
“Are you sure they’re not random murders?” asks Sam when they enter their motel room,  
“Yup there have been two murders in each of the four spots, creating a diamond. Those aren’t murders Sam, their sacrifices. The final sacrifice needs to be done in the middle of the diamond which is the Beacon Hills High School.” Says Dean as he puts his stuff on one of the beds,  
“So what do you want to do?” asks Sam closing the door behind him,  
“I say tonight we check the school out and see if we find the one who’s doing the sacrifices and why.”  
“Wait you don’t know what the sacrifices are for?” says Sam sounding annoyed,  
“I do, just that I don’t remember exactly what the sacrifices would do, right now”. says Dean,  
“Alright then tonight.”   
“Yea.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night at Beacon Hills High…  
“What do you expect to find here?” asks Sam while they scoop the place out,  
“Well maybe the one who’s sacrificing people or a dog.” says Dean sounding sarcastic at the end.  
They both have a gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other while they walk around the halls on the first floor. Suddenly they hear footsteps further down the hall. They walk faster but still remain silent, they see the person turn a corner and decide to take action. They turn the corner and hold their flash lights up in one hand and the gun in the other.  
“Freeze.” they both yell and the boy turns around and screams a bit,  
He must be one of the high school students that goes to this school.  
“What are you doing here?” asks Dean slowly putting his gun down,  
The boy looks at them confused,  
“I…I don’t know.” he says looking around, “Wait am I at school?”  
Suddenly he drops his head down and stops moving,  
“Kid are you ok?” asks Sam but he gets no response,  
“Dude what the hell.” says Dean as he starts walking towards the kid.  
Then the boy throws his head up and extends his arms out, causing a huge surge of power. Both Winchesters are thrown of their feet and land on their backs a few feet away. They both quickly get up and run to the boy but stop mid-way when he speaks.  
“Hello Boys.” he says putting his head down and the Winchesters see his eyes,  
They glow red for a bit before he blinks and they turn back to normal.  
They both turn to look at each other,  
“Crowley…” says Dean sounding a bit surprised,  
“…what are you doing here.” finishes Sam.  
“My business is my business moose.” he responds sounding annoyed,  
“So you’re the one sacrificing people.” says Dean and the kid just smiles.  
Both boys put their guns up again,  
“So why are you sacrificing people, Crowley. You are the King of Hell after all.” says Sam,  
“Not really your problem or your concern.” he says and turns to walk away.  
Sam shots a few inches away from his left shoulder,  
“That was a warning shot, tell us what’s going on or the next one will have a target.” says Sam.  
Crowley laughs before turning around,  
“I wouldn’t shot this boy if I were you.” he says and Dean lightly turns his head to one side.  
“Why would you say that?”  
Crowley looks at one of the boys’ hands,  
“You see this boy has some pretty powerful friends who could rip you to pieces just for shooting him.” he says and looks at them with a grin,  
“Wait werewolves.” says Sam sounding a bit surprised.  
“Yup, and not the usual kind for you. Besides he has other friends.” he says with a smirk.  
“You boys should leave town, it would be better for you.” he says before turning around and putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.  
Dean aims his gun at the left arm but just before he shots Sam screams. Dean quickly turns to see a dagger in Sam’s left arm and suddenly he feels some pain in his left arm too. He turns to see a dagger in his arm as well. Then he falls on his knees when he feels pain in his right leg, he see an arrow there and suddenly he sees Sam kneeling next to him with and arrow in his leg too. Both look at each other to make sure the other is fine. They both turn at the same time to see a hooded figure holding a crossbow in one hand and another dagger in the other. The person looks young and is probably another high school student. The person turns and tilts its head upwards slightly not reveling a face but a smirk. The hooded figure turns around and walks out the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sam are you, ok.” says Dean slowly pulling the arrow out of his leg.  
“Yea I’m fine what about you.” says Sam pulling out the dagger in his arm.  
Sam twitches a bit when Dean gets the arrow out. Then he helps Dean by pulling the dagger out of his arm.  
“Come on we need to get out of here.” says Sam while getting up,  
“What the hell is that bastard doing here and why is he possessing some kid.” says Dean when he gets up.  
“I don’t know man but let’s go.” says Sam and they both do their best to run to the nearest exit.  
When they get back to their motel room they help each other with their wounds.  
“We need to know more about that kid.” says Dean,  
“Yea and we need to find those werewolves too.” adds Sam rubbing alcohol on his leg.  
“Were gonna have to get into that school undercover.” says Dean and Sam frowns,  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“Well the current coach is out and they need a substitute teacher, so what do you say Sammy?” asks Dean.  
“Yea sure.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day around noon…..  
Sam walks into the cafeteria and looks for Dean. He finds him sitting at the far right corner. Casually he walks over and takes a seat.  
“Find anything out yet Sammy?” asks Dean and he nods,  
“Yea. The kid Crowley’s possessing is the town’s sheriff son. Stiles Stilinski.” he says and Dean only looks mildly surprise.  
“Awesome, who better to possess than the sheriff’s son. Who is practically untouchable.”  
“I got a list of names of his closes friends. His best friend is Scott McCall, the captain of the lacrosse team. Isaac Lahey is also on the lacrosse team and his dad die a few months ago. Lydia Martin is a very smart girl and it’s pretty obvious Stiles has a crush on her. Also there are these twins, Ethan and Aiden. Doesn’t look like their friends with Stiles but they seem to know each other. Stiles isn’t in a relationship with anyone at the moment but Aiden and Lydia are together and Ethan and Danny are together.” finishes Sam.  
“Who’s Danny?”  
“Oh right yeah, Danny Mahealani, also a member of the lacrosse team and he does seem to know Stiles.” he says but Dean interrupts,  
“So the dude is gay and with the gay twin brother right.”  
“Yeah pretty much. I think I’m missing someone. Right Allison Argent, she is Scott’s ex-girlfriend and she’s only been in this school for about 2 years.” says Sam,  
“Wait hold on a second, how do you know all of this.” asks Dean.  
Sam gets slightly uncomfortable,  
“It’s all the teachers talk about in the teachers’ lounge and many of them wouldn’t leave me alone. So I just got all the info on our boy Stiles.”  
“Yea, who is possessed by none other than the king of hell himself.” says Dean his voice sounding a bit annoyed.  
“What are we going to do then?” ask Sam,  
“First off we need to know which of his friends are werewolves and figure out what other demons are here and who their possessing.” he says and Sam nods in agreement.  
“I have the twins, Lahey and McCall later today. I’ll be able to ask them to stay after class or something.” he says and Dean nods.  
“Good. Did you say one of his friends’ last name was Argent?”  
“Yea Allison Argent, why?” asks Sam,  
“Remember rick...no Chris Argent. We worked a case with him a long time ago, about two years.”  
“Right. We found a pack of werewolves and he was a specialist. He helped us take down the pack leader and kill the rest of the pack.” says Sam, “You think this is his daughter?”  
Dean looks around the cafeteria making sure no one has been listening. Then looks back over at Sam.  
“Maybe but if it is him then why are werewolves still in this town.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get their plan into action and speak with Beacon Hills High School's resident werewolves. They manage to come to an agreement and Chris reunites with the Winchesters. While discussing a further plan of action things happen which really convinces Scott of whats going on.

Later that day when Sam finishes one of his English classes…..  
“Scott, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden, I want to see the four of you in my class after school.” say Sam before they left his classroom.  
“What?” says Isaac sounding annoyed,  
“No excuses, show up or you’ll get detention.” he says and Isaac shrugs and walks out.  
Scott gets close to him and starts whispering,  
“Why do you think the substitute teacher wants us to stay?” asks Scott.  
“I don’t know but we’ll find out later.” he says and walks in the opposite direction.  
Scott walks a bit down the hall before seeing Stiles by his locker,  
“Hey Stiles do you think something weird is going on with the new substitute teacher?” he asks and Stiles laughs.  
“You’re asking me. I don’t know, you’re the one with the weird werewolf powers.” he says and Scott smiles,  
“Yea it’s just he just asked me Isaac, Ethan and Aiden to see him at the end of the day.” he says sounding curious.  
“Well first day on the job and here you are making enemies. Just see what happens and then tell me about it ok.” he says and Scott nods,  
“Alright then see you later.” he says as he playfully punches Scott’s shoulder and walks away.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the final bell rings at school…..  
The four boys walk into the English room.  
“Take a seat.” says Sam.  
They all sit down in the front row. He walks over to the door and closes it. He then goes to his desk and grabs a water bottle but unknown to them its filled with wolfs bane. As Dean walks in through the back door and closes it all four boys turn around to look at him as Sam unscrews the lid of the bottle.  
“Look guys we don’t wanna hurt you but we may need each other’s help.” he says and Isaac starts laughing.  
“Is this some kind of joke?”  
“Listen we know the four of you are werewolves.” says Sam and they all force a laugh,  
“Yea right.” says Aiden, that’s when Sam splash wolfs bane on all four of them and their skin slightly sizzles.  
“That was wolfs bane and it only hurts werewolves. It hurt you, so you wanna lie again.” says Dean as he stands beside Sam.  
“You’re hunters aren’t you?” says Scott,  
“Yes but were not hear to hurt you guys, were here to help.” says Sam,  
“What are your real names then?” asks Aiden,  
“I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam.”  
“Why do we need your help?” asks Scott.  
Dean leans back on the desk,  
“You friend Stiles here is possessed by the king of hell, Crowley.”  
“Wait a demon.” says Ethan,  
“Yea and maybe others in this town are possessed as well.” says Sam,  
“You guys are friends of Stiles so you have the advantage here. Now during the day and in school Crowley might let Stiles be himself so no one would suspect anything different about him. At night, though Crowley has been murdering people.”  
“Wait are you saying Stiles is the one committing the murders.” says Scott sounding scared.  
“No, not really. It may look like Stiles is but it’s really Crowley. Beside I’m pretty sure he has some other demons in this town to do it for him.” says Dean and Scott visibly relax.  
“I see how you help us. Your hunters you just want the demons out of this town and were supposed to help you somehow.” says Isaac,  
“Yea, you guys know Chris Argent?” asks Sam.  
“Maybe, why?” asks Scott,  
“We worked a case with him a while back and he might be able to help us, but we don’t know where he is.” says Dean.  
Scott stares at his desk in silence. This all sounds crazy but about a year ago he didn’t believe werewolves and hunters were real. He’s a werewolf then it’s very possible other supernatural creatures can exist. He should just do what these hunters ask and see where it goes. When he turns his head he sees the twins and Isaac staring at him. He nods at them then stands up and starts walking to the door,  
“I’ll take you to him.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minutes Later at Argent’s House…  
“Chris?” says Dean as they walk into his study.  
Chris was writing something down when they walked in and when he heard his name from a familiar voice he looks up,  
“Sam, Dean what are you guys doing here?” he asks.  
“We need your help.” says Dean just as Scott and Isaac walk in.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Demons?” says Chris and Sam just nods, “Why?”  
“I’m not sure but whatever it is it’s not good.” says Sam,  
“Yea, cuz it’s not just any demon it’s the king of hell.” adds Dean,  
“Wait, Lucifer?” says Isaac.  
“Um no, we shoved his ass in hell a while back.” says Dean and Scott and Isaac laugh.  
They stop once they notice Dean’s expression doesn’t change.  
“I see how this is boys. You don’t believe us.” says Dean and looks over at Sam,  
“In case you hadn’t noticed you’re werewolves. Did it ever occur to you that maybe if werewolves exist other supernatural creatures could too?”  
Both Scott and Isaac avoid eye contact with Dean after that.  
“Anyway Crowley is possessing Stiles but Stiles doesn’t know and is unaware.” says Sam,  
“We need to figure out what Crowley’s doing here and what other demons he has here.” adds Dean.  
Sam starts going through his pockets and pulls out a necklace and holds it out to Chris,  
“Here put this on…” Chris grabs it from Sam and puts it on “…and don’t take it off. As long as you wear it the demons can’t get in.”  
“Wait, how come we didn’t get one?” asks Scott.  
“Because your werewolves. You’re a supernatural creature; you have that werewolf power that keeps the demons out. They only possess humans and you my friend are not.” says Dean.  
Scott and Isaac look at each other and shrug,  
“Ok then how do we find other demons?” asks Isaac,  
“Well they flinch at the name ‘cristo’ and then their eyes turn black. Their skin burns with holy water and…” says Sam as he pulls out the demon knife “…this knife can kill them.”  
“We’re gonna have to show you how to draw a devils trap so you can trap one, just in case you happen to run into one.” says Dean and looks for something in one of his bags.  
“May I?” he asks Chris when he pulls out a spray paint bottle,  
Sam holds out holy water to Scott and Isaac.  
“You might need some.” he say and they take it.  
Just as Dean finished drawing the symbols on the pentagram Allison walks in. She looks at the people in the room and freezes. She slowly blinks and looks at her dad,  
“Sorry should I come back later?”  
“No, no it’s fine we were just leaving.” says Dean and starts going through one of the bags,  
“What is it Allison” asks Chris and she slowly walks in.  
“I well…” she says stuttering a bit.  
As she walks in the room she goes around the devil’s trap,  
“Wouldn’t want to ruin the painting in progress.” she says.  
Just as she got close to Chris Dean splashed holy water in her face. Allison flinched back and through her hands up to protect her face. Her bare skin sizzled and then she put her hands down revealing the cold black eyes. Scott and Isaac both quickly glanced at each other then looked back at what they though was Allison. She was about to make a break for the door when Dean shouted to Scott and Isaac to grab her. They caught her and lifted her off the ground while she continued to struggle in their hands.  
“Throw her in the circle” said Dean.  
Instead of throwing her they just dropped her inside. She quickly gets up and tries to make a run for it again till she notices what she’s stepping on.  
“Scott, Isaac I know she looks like Allison but right now it’s not. She’s possessed by a demon.” says Sam trying to reassure them their not hurting her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is crazy she’s not possessed by a demon.” yells Scott throwing his hands up.  
“Then why did you grab her and throw her in the circle when we told you to?” asks Sam,  
“You’re freaking us out with everything right now.” answers Isaac,  
“You did see the black eyes, didn’t you?” asks Sam.  
“Must have been some light reflecting on something.” says Scott.  
Chris just leans against his desk staring at his daughter looking worried,  
“Will she be ok?” he asks Sam and Dean.  
“Yea she’ll be fine.” says Dean,  
“This is some sort of game.” says Scott.  
“Alright then boy…” says Dean sounding a bit pissed, “You wanna make a deal?”  
Scott looks at him and nods.  
“If Allison can step out of the circle then we’ll keep you out of this hunt, but if she doesn’t you two better start believing what we’re saying or keep your mouth shut cuz one’s in your best friend. Deal?”  
Scott looks over at Isaac then back at Dean,  
“Deal.”  
“Let’s go Allison.” says Isaac.  
Allison takes two steps towards Isaac but suddenly stops. She couldn’t place a foot over the line and Isaac looks over at Scott.  
“Sorry.” says Scott,  
“What’s your name?” Isaac asks the demon.  
Allison’s eyes flash black and she smiles “Clare.” it answers.  
“What are you doing?” asks Dean,  
Isaac just looks at him and shrugs.  
“It might have been best if I made a run for it once I saw you.” says Clare through Allison’s lips.  
“But you didn’t, why?” asks Sam.  
“You think I wanna be here serving Crowley. As if. I’d like you to do what you do best...” she says,  
“…cuz right now I’d rather be in hell.”  
“Well, we’ll give you a one way ticket in exchange for information.” says Dean.  
“Sure why not, but I gotta tell you I don’t know much.” she says and lies down.  
“How long have you been in here?” asks Chris sounding concerned,  
“Since this morning, actually. Accidently woke her up, but oh well.” she says and giggles a bit.  
Both Scott and Isaac were uncomfortable with the situation. They may see a demon but to them it looked like Allison had gone crazy.  
“What’s Crowley doing here?” asks Dean,  
“Not quite sure but he’s been here months before the murders.” she says with a big grin.  
“Does he have the kid commit the murders?” asks Sam and then Scott looks at her,  
“Of course not. He wouldn’t risk his precious meat suit.” she says,  
“Who else is possessed?” asks Scott.  
“Well, let’s see theirs this other chick…Lydia I think and then this boy Danny. I was supposed to knock Chris out so he would have another one of us here.”  
“Of course why not.” says Dean sounding annoyed.  
“Well that’s all, now I want out.” she says.  
Sam pulls out his phone and plays the exercisium. Allison’s body starts to twitch while she lies on the floor like if she was having a bad dream. About half-way into the recording Sam stops it.  
“Anything else to add?”  
“Whatever…Crowley’s planning…it has to do…with the werewolves. Oh and Scott’s mom…is also possessed.” she stuttered and Sam continued the exercisium.  
Once it finished a cloud of black smoke came rushing out of Allison’s mouth and went through the air vents. Allison’s head hit the floor with a loud thump and Chris rushed over to her. A small groan could be heard coming from her. She slowly opened her eyes and looks around the room.  
“What happened? Where am I?” she asks,  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” asks Sam,  
“I was at school and it was the end of the day. I went over to talk to Lydia then her eyes flashed black or something and that’s the last thing I remember.”  
Isaac walks out of the room and returns a moment later with a glass of water and holds it out to her. She takes the glass and takes a small sip.  
“Scott, where would Lydia be now?” asks Sam.  
“Um, well, home I guess.” he answers sounding weary.  
“We’re gonna have to lure her out and take her somewhere else.” says Dean thinking out loud.  
“My house.” suggest Scott.  
“I could call Aiden to come to my place then ask him to call Lydia over.”  
“That sounds good, contact Aiden and let’s get going.” says Dean then he grabs his bag and heads out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott agrees to work with the Winchesters if they help get rid of all the demons in Beacon Hills. Together they manage to get all the demons out of his friends but things take an unexpected turn and someones's in too deep...

Scott’s House…  
“You must be Aiden.” says Sam when one of the twins walks in.  
“No. I’m Ethan that’s Aiden.” he says when his brother walks in behind him.  
“Right.” says Sam.  
“Aiden we need you to call Lydia and tell her you’re at Scott place and you want her to come over.” says Dean.  
“Why?” asks Aiden,  
“See your girlfriend here is possessed by a demon and were gonna get it out of her.” he says his tone rock solid.  
“I should call Danny make sure he’s safe.” adds in Ethan,  
“Wait Danny?” asks Sam.  
“Yea.” he answers sounding confused.  
“Call him over as well but have him arrive about an hour later.” says Dean.  
Ethan doesn’t ask why but figures Danny is also possessed. Aiden makes the first call and then Ethan does. Everything’s set and Sam and Dean get to work. Dean draws a devils trap on the floor of the living room then places a rug on it. Sam unpacks bottles of holy water and places salt on all other possible exits.  
“Ethan, Aiden I need you to get your date on this rug. As soon as they’re in it step back and we’ll handle the rest.” says Dean and they nod simultaneously.  
Minutes later the doorbell rings and Sam and Dean hide. Scott opens the door trying to look as normal and possible.  
“Hey Lydia what are you doing here?” he asks sounding a bit nervous,  
“Aiden called said you were having a party.” she says and Scott nods.  
“Oh, yea, right it’s just getting started.” he says and welcomes her in,  
“Hey Lydia.” says Aiden and he places a hand around her shoulder.  
“Hi.” she says and kisses him on the cheek.  
He wearily smiles at her and begins walking towards the rug with her by his side. Slowly he slides his hand down and grabs her hand,  
“I got you something and it’s in the kitchen.” he says and continues walking.  
“What is it?” she asks sounding interested.  
He took his first steps on the rug and had an idea of what would happen next. Once he knows Lydia takes a step on the rug he lets go of her hand and takes a few more steps. Lydia tried to keep walking but suddenly stopped. She frantically turned around,  
“What’s going on? Is this some sort of prank.” she asks her voice rising.  
“You know exactly what this is.” says Dean as he walks into the living room with Sam close behind.  
Lydia stops dead in her tracks and just stands there. Her eyes flash black for a second when she blinked.  
“I should have known you two would have shown up eventually.” she says in a tone that sounds nothing like Lydia at all.  
Aiden looks shocked at first to hear her voice like that and sees her eyes but manages to keep calm.  
“What’s Crowley doing here?” asks Sam,  
“Why should I tell you anything?” she asks crossing her hands over he chest.  
“What’s your name?” asks Scott and Lydia quickly turns to face him and smiles,  
“Bell.” she says and blows Scott a kiss.  
Again Dean looks at Scott and gives him a ‘what the hell do you think you’re doing’ look. Scott remains silent till Sam speaks again.  
“You’re going to hell one way or another so why don’t you make it worth your while.” says Sam.  
“Naw, like you said either way I’m going right.” she says and laughs.  
“Have you ever been exercised from a body?” asks Dean,  
“Nope. Never had to since the body always seems to become useless.”  
“Well then let me know when you want me to stop.” says Sam and starts playing the exorcism recording on his phone.  
Just like Allison, Lydia’s body starts twitching a bit and she screams slightly.  
“Wa...it…” she manages to say and Sam pauses the recording.  
“Crowley…has…other…demons here.” she says sounding like she’s barely able to breath.  
“We know that sweetie.” says Isaac and everyone turns to him looking a bit surprised.  
“What?” he says and shurgus,  
Aiden grabs the phone from Sam and press play. The exorcism continues and Lydia’s body starts twitching once again. When it finishes black smoke comes out of Lydia’s mouth and leaves through the cracks in the floor. Once all the smoke is gone Lydia falls to the floor unconscious. Quickly Aiden is by her side picking her up.  
“Take her over there.” says Dean pointing down the hall.  
He nods and picks Lydia up taking her to what appears to a guest room. About half an hour later the doorbell rings. Ethan answers it and welcomes Danny in. They both walk to the rug and as soon as Danny steps in it he can’t move. Just like Lydia he looks around confused but then his eyes turn black when he sees Sam and Dean.  
“Listen we’ve done this two times already anything you wanna say?” asks Sam holding up his phone.  
The demon smirks using Danny’s mouth and remains silent. Sam looks over at Dean and he rolls his eyes. Since there was no point in waiting Sam plays the exorcism and Danny’s body begins to twitch. Almost at the end of the exorcism the door knob starts moving. The door opens wide just seconds before the exorcism finish. Stiles walks in holding tree big bags of chips not looking up. He has some twizzlers in his mouth,  
“Scott next time you’re having a party it might be best to tell me be…” he was saying till he looked up.  
Just as he looked up the black smoke started leaving Danny’s mouth and the smoke headed for the door. Stiles dropped everything and ducked down. Once the smoke was gone he got up and before he could say or do anything Sam and Dean yell ‘grab him’ and begin moving towards Stiles. Quickly Scott and Isaac pick Stiles up off the ground. He begins to struggle in their arms asking what’s going on. Ethan comforts Danny as he begins waking up. Sam and Dean both splash holy water in Stiles face as he was talking. As soon as Stiles was hit by the water he immediately stopped. He quickly blinked his eyes to get the water out of his face. His skin didn’t sizzle from the holy water which caused Scott to look at Dean and Sam in confusion and a bit of anger. Stiles spit a bit of water out of his mouth.  
“Guys…” he said still spitting out some water,  
“I’m sober I swear.”  
Scott and Isaac put him down. He uses his hand to get some more water off his face then with much clear vision he sees Sam and Dean and takes a step back.  
“What are you guys doing here?” he asks sounding a bit afraid.  
“Were here to help.” says Sam.  
He takes a step closer to Stiles but he backs up again,  
“You need to leave right now.” he says.  
“Or I’m calling the cops.”  
Scott looks at Sam confused before talking with Stiles,  
“It’s okay Stiles they’re here to help.” he says and Stiles laughs a bit.  
“Scott you don’t get it. These guys are murders. They’re wanted criminals and they’ve died on many police records. They’re going to kill you.” he says and Dean looks at him suspiciously.  
“How do you know that about us?”  
“I…don’t…doesn’t matter but you need to leave.” he says and Dean looks at Sam.  
Scott sees there is something they need to talk about,  
“Um Stiles Lydia’s in the guest room with Aiden she might need some water.” he says and Stiles nods heading to the kitchen but still looking wearily at Sam and Dean.  
“You said he was possessed.” yells Scott when Stiles was out of hearing range.  
“He is but not at this moment. Crowley’s clever he wouldn’t risk being in Stiles all the time. Did you talk to him before?” asks Sam,  
“Yea I talked to Stiles about you guys and how you wanted to see me at the end of the day.” says Scott,  
“Therefore you told Crowley we were in town.” says Dean looking a bit annoyed.  
“Dean he already knew but it doesn’t matter. Stiles was afraid of us. This means Crowley probably put imagines and ideas in Stiles head so he wouldn’t trust us. He’s just like your friends; he doesn’t know he’s possessed.”  
“This is a perfect opportunity.” says Dean.  
“Since he’s not possessed now we can protect him and Crowley won’t be able to get back inside.” he adds and Sam nods.  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out three necklaces.  
“Lydia, Danny and Stiles need to wear these for their own protection.” says Sam and places them in Scott’s hand.  
“What about my mom?” he asks,  
“Well where is she?” asks Dean,  
“At work but she’ll be home soon. What am I gonna do?”  
“What’s your number.” says Sam holding up his phone.  
Scott recites his phone number and Sam types it in his phone. Sam messages Scott the recording of the demon exorcism.  
“Just do what we did. Get your mom over the devil’s trap and play this.”  
Again Sam reaches in his bag and pulls out another necklace.  
“Explain everything to her, truth or not then make sure she wears this all the time.”  
Scott stares at the four necklaces in his hands.  
“Exactly what are these anyways?” he asks,  
“The necklaces have a sort of power that keeps the demons out as long as you wear it. I believe they have some spell on them.” says Dean,  
Scott nods at them. They then leave telling Scott they’ll be back soon and which motel their staying at.  
Once they’re gone Scott stands in the middle of the room. Isaac was sitting down and Ethan was holding Danny trying to explain what had happened. Everything seemed frozen at the moment. He hands Ethan one of the necklaces and tells him to tell Danny the truth about everything. Finally he walks to the guest room and finds Lydia talking with Aiden and Stiles sitting on the chair by the bed hands in his pockets. He gives Lydia a necklace and asks her to wear it; Aiden takes over and explains why. Scott then turns at Stiles and sighs.  
“Stiles I know you don’t trust them but they’re here to help.”  
“Yea Scott I get that but once you’ve helped them they’ll kill you and Derek and everyone else that’s not human. Then they’ll leave and we’ll be left to mourn.”  
Scott sat down next to Stiles placing a hand on his shoulder and Stiles looked up at him.  
“Doesn’t matter they won’t do anything cuz I won’t let them.”  
Scott holds out his hand with the necklace.  
“You may not trust them but please wear this…I want to know your safe, please.”  
Stiles sighs in frustration and takes the necklace out of Scott’s hand. He stands up and walks out of the room. A minute later the sound of his jeep is heard in the distance and soon it fades away.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A half an hour later everyone has gone home and Scott is alone waiting in the kitchen for his mom to get home. He used his time to re-draw the devils trap under the mat by the front door. As he was drinking some water the sound of the door creaking open put him on alert.  
“Scott.” yells his mom,  
As he sits in his chair he hears his mom struggle to move. He had hoped maybe she wasn’t possessed but he was wrong.  
“Scott did you spill glue on the door mat.” she yelled,  
Scott closed his eyes and got out of his seat heading for the front door. He stood in the door way staring at his mom.  
“Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?” she asks crossing her arms over her chest,  
“You’re not my mom.”  
Her arms fall to her sides and her eyes turn black.  
“What gave me away?” she asks,  
“Nothing.” says Scott as he pulls out his phone and starts playing the exorcism,  
His mom starts twitching like all the others but he looks away not wanting to see his mom like this. When the exorcism finishes the black smoke goes out the door. His mom collapses on the ground and he slowly lifts her up. She opens her eyes and looks at him.  
“What happened Scott?” she asks looking dazed,  
He helps her up and leads her to the kitchen. She sits down and Scott gets her a glass of water then explains everything with Sam and Dean and the demons.  
“Well then there are defiantly more than werewolves now huh.”  
“Yea but it’ll be okay.”  
Scott places the necklace in his mom’s hands,  
“Wear this and you’ll be safe from getting possessed again.”  
His mom picks up the necklace and stares at it a bit before putting it on.  
“Be careful Scott this is something new even for you.”  
Scott reaches out his hand across the table and his mom grabs it.  
“I’ll always be careful mom.”  
She smiles at him and he smiles back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles’s House…  
When Stiles gets home he slams the door behind him.  
“Stiles you okay?” his dad yells from the kitchen,  
“Yea dad I’m fine.” he yells back heading up to his room.  
He closes the door behind him and sits on his chair spinning in a circle looking frustrated. Theirs a knock on his door and his dad walks in.  
“Stiles are you sure you’re okay.”  
Again Stiles sighs,  
“Yea its okay, I’m fine.”  
“Care to explain what happened?”  
“I was just at Scott’s house and some things happened.”  
“Well does this have anything to do with my demons?”  
Stiles was just about to answer till the words hit him and he looks up and sees his dad smiling at him with red glowing eyes. Stiles looked away feeling angry.  
“I thought we had a deal.” he says,  
“We do it’s just that I seem to have lost my most valuable demons. Were the Winchesters involved?”  
“Obviously, did you expect them not to notice the sacrifices you’ve done.”  
“Yes their presence is both great and awful. I’m going to need some new leverage.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean.”  
“Nothing that concerns you at the moment, Stiles. That necklace of yours, did the Winchesters give it to you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Make a copy of it and wear that instead of the real one.”  
“You really shouldn’t be telling me what do to since you’re not holding up your side of the deal. You’d possess me and get whatever you want about the werewolves but leave my dad out of it. You were also supposed to leave Scott’s mom out of it but I was obviously wrong about that too.”  
Crowley pulls out the gun at his side and points it at his head. Stiles quickly stands up and tries to reach for the gun…  
“Stiles you’re going to make a copy of the necklace and wear it. Our original deal may have been nearly done but the Winchesters have changed it. Now do as I say and don’t tell anyone about this or your father will pay the price.”  
Stiles sits back down and nods. Crowley places the gun away and then smokes out leaving through the window. Once he was gone Stiles stood up and hugged his dad.  
“What…What happened, Stiles?”  
“Nothing dad I love you, now go get some sleep.”  
His dad smiles at him before walking out of his room and closing the door. Once he’s gone Stiles rubs his eyes and slumps back down in his chair. He takes off the necklace and stares at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Sam and Dean get there hands on the evidence of the crime scenes along with sharing there findings with Scott and his pack. Stiles still remains uncooperative but he has good reasons. Along the way new information is revealed.

Next Day…  
Stiles woke up to a knock on his door and his dad telling him to go to school. As he got changed he stared at his desk where he had the real necklace and the fake one. He grabbed the fake one and placed it around his neck and shoved the real one in his pockets. Quickly he headed down the stairs and drank a glass of milk before saying goodbye to his dad and heading out.  
At school he acted like himself and really didn’t wanna bring up the demons or the Winchesters. Both Sam and Dean were still posing as teachers at the school but he didn’t care. After his English class with Sam he was asked to stay behind.  
“What?” he asks sounding extremely annoyed and pissed,  
Sam pulls out a water bottle and holds it out to Stiles,  
“Drink some.”  
Without asking Stiles grabbed the bottle and drank some. He knew it was holy water but he wanted to get out of the classroom now. Sam watched silently then took the bottle from him. AS stiles walked back Sam called him back.  
“Are you wearing the necklace?”  
Stiles sighs and pulls out the necklace so Sam can see. Sam nods and Stiles hides it under his shirt as he leaves. In lunch he stays quiet while Scott talked with the others and tries to explain some things to Danny. After school he rushes out without saying a word to anyone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He heads to Derek’s loft. When he walks in he doesn’t see Derek anywhere.  
“Derek.” he yells,  
“Stiles I’ll be down in a bit.”  
He calls from the spiral staircase. Stiles nods to himself and closes the door behind him. When he turns around he stops because he sees Crowley standing in the middle of the loft.  
“So what brings you here?” he asks,   
Stiles walks up to Crowley in silence returning his annoyed stare,  
“What are you doing here? If our agreement is supposed to be kept quiet you can’t be seen with me.”  
“You think your little werewolf friend can help you? I’ve can easy take him without breaking a sweat. So tell me what are you doing here?”  
“That isn’t important to you.”  
Crowley rolls his eyes before closing his right hand around his neck and lifting him of the ground. Stiles chocked a bit at first but then tried gasping for air. He hit Crowley’s arm but he wouldn’t move. Stiles’s face started turning purple and that’s when Crowley let him go. Stiles feel on his knees and was gasping for air.  
“Now do you care to tell me what you’re doing here?”  
Once Stiles’s breathing had returned to normal he stood up to face Crowley.  
“You possessed me and I guess you just went through all the werewolf things because in case you didn’t know Derek’s my boyfriend.”  
“Ah, I see. Yes that’s true I didn’t pry into your personal life but I should seem like an interesting thing.”  
This time Stiles rolls his eyes,  
“Now get out of here before he comes down and finds you.”  
“Alright then…” says Crowley as he walked towards the door and Stiles watched him,  
“…just remember I’m not done with you.”  
He disappears in the blink of an eye and Stiles puts his head in his hands in frustration but he was glad he was gone. The stairs squeaked and Stiles turn to see Derek.  
“Who were you talking to?”  
“Nobody but myself. So what have you been up to?”   
“Nothing really. What are you doing here?”  
“Came to see you and I wanted to ask you a favor.”  
Derek stepped closer to Stiles and placed his arms on his shoulder,  
“What is it?”  
“I know you don’t really do much around the day but I was wondering if you could look after my dad while I’m at school.”  
Derek stared at Stiles with concern,  
“Yea sure, Stiles what’s going on?”  
“With all the demons and the king of hell around I want to know he’ll be safe at all times.”  
Stiles steps closer to Derek and hugs him. Derek returns the hug holding him close. When they separate Derek keeps his hands on Stiles’s hips staring at his eyes.   
“What’s really going on?”  
Stiles starts backing away heading for the door but Derek grabs his hands,  
“Stiles there’s something you’re not telling me.”  
“I’ve told you everything Derek, just please look after my dad.”  
Derek let his hand go and watched as he left feeling a bit worried on what’s going on with Stiles.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sheriff Station…  
After Stiles left Derek’s loft he went down to the sheriff station to talk with his dad. When he walked into his office his dad was talking with Parrish. It was only three months ago that his dad had told Parrish the truth about Beacon Hills and its inhabitants. It took a while but it all sank in and he accepted it. Now that he knew he has been a big help to anything supernatural related. When stiles walked in they both stopped talking and turn to face him.  
“Dad we need to talk.”   
Stiles glances at Parrish but Parrish spoke before he could say anything.  
“I have to take care of somethings right now actually.”  
Parrish stands up and heads for the door,  
“Fill me in later Sheriff he says before he closes the door behind him,  
John nods and Stiles sits down.  
“What’s this about Stiles?” asks John,  
“It’s connected to the recent murders and they’re not murders. They’re sacrifices.”  
“Again, who’s getting ready for battle?”   
“I don’t think anyone is getting ready for battle besides this isn’t like the other sacrifices. Jennifer had to kill three of each to get the power she wanted this is a whole other thing.”  
“Okay but then how do you know they’re sacrifices?”  
“Dad four people are death. They each had killed themselves with the same dagger that went missing from the evidence rom. Remember when we found the first victim. She had slit her own throat then laid herself down perfectly on the floor like if she was in a coffin. The dagger was in her stomach and she was holding it like if it were flowers. That dagger was put in the evidence room but it disappeared and it was found again in the neck victim and then the same thing happened.”  
“I see your point on that but it still bothers me that she managed to do all that. Once she slit her throat she should have dropped dead. Her neighbor saw her cut herself then called 911 but by the time paramedics got there she was dead. To make matters worse that dagger has gone missing again.”  
“Yea she sacrificed herself.”  
“How could she?”  
“Demons.”  
“Demons?” asks john looking at Stiles like he’s crazy,  
“Dad, werewolves are real. You need to understand that other things are possible too.”  
“Okay just what kind of demons cuz there’s a lot of different stories.”  
“These are human souls who been in hell to long.”  
“Human Souls?”  
“Yes they were condemned to hell and after many years there so broken so corrupt they become demons. I guess at some point the King lets the go out on Earth to cause trouble or do something for him.”  
“Wait king.”  
“Yea that’s who were dealing with. Crowley the King of Hell.”  
“King of Hell, huh.”  
John leans back in his chair taking in a deep breath letting everything sink in.  
“So you’re telling me the King of Hell is here.”  
“Yes. He probably had some of his demons possess those people and have them kill themselves. Since a demon can possess a human and even if the human dies they keep using the body. They also seem to be able to disappeared into thin air but only really powerful ones can. That’s probably how they kept getting that dagger back.”  
“Well that explains the being able to cut your throat and still live just as well as how the dagger disappeared from the evidence again and again.”  
“Yea which reminds me.”   
Stiles reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace. He holds it out to his dad who takes it.  
“This necklace is well magical I guess. As long as you wear it you can’t be possessed by a demon.”  
John stares at for a bit before putting it one.  
“What about you?” he asks,  
Stiles shows him the one he wears around his neck,  
“I’m covered.”  
“Stiles where did you get these?”  
“That’s the other thing. A few days ago these two guys came into town, Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re hunters like Chris. Except they don’t just hunt werewolves they hunt anything that goes bump in the night. Once they heard about the sacrifices here they came and crossed paths with Crowley.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“They went to Scott and the others for help and I pitched in. Listen dad I know that only police records there wanted murders but they’ve save people. That’s what they do with their lives so don’t arrest them or turn them in to the feds. If they come in here they’ll pose like FBI and whatever they need help them with it. The more they know the sooner we’ll get rid of all the demons.”  
John sighs and they remain silent in the office.  
“How’s Lydia doing?” asks John,  
“She doing okay I guess.”  
“Any sighs.”  
“No, it seems she’s still working on the banshee thing and hasn’t gotten any bad feelings lately so that a good thing.”  
“But how is she dealing with it.”  
“I really don’t I’ve been busy myself with this whole demons situation.”  
“Just be careful Stiles.”  
“I will.”  
After Stiles left his dad’s office he went home…or so it seemed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek’s Loft…  
It was about time they started to plan out what they were gonna do about the demons. Sam and Dean met up with Scott and the rest at Derek’s loft. Dean had dropped his bag on the couch and Sam had started placing a map and papers on the desk.  
“Where’s Stiles?” asks Dean,  
“I don’t know. I sent him a text to met us here but I got no response.” says Scott,  
“It doesn’t matter right now.” says Sam,  
As everyone gathers around the tame they notice the map of Beacon Hills. Sam had marked in black the four places where the sacrifices were committed. A red dote was placed on the school.  
“So these are the places the sacrifices have taken place and the last one has to be done at the school.”  
“Yea but I think we need to look at the actual evidence of the crime scenes.” says Sam,  
The door to the loft opens up and everyone turns to see Stiles walk in.   
“Where have you been?” asks Dean,  
“Busy but that’s not your problem.” says Stiles,  
He closes the door behind him and sits on the couch. Then he gestures for everyone to continue with their conversation.  
“So what are the sacrifices for?” asks Derek,  
“We’re not sure.” says Dean,  
“So you come here and say you need our help to stop the king of hell yet you don’t know what he’s planning.” says Scott,  
“I haven’t ever seen a ritual sacrifice like this before.” says Sam,  
“I’m assuming you need to speak with my dad. So by all means have at it.” says Stiles,  
Stiles stands up and leaves the room.  
“He just doesn’t trust you guys.” says Derek,  
“I guess I don’t blame him. Being possessed by Crowley well he can do things to you.” says Dean,  
Sam starts packing up the stuff and putting back in his bag.  
“Dean and I will head back to our motel room and change. Then we’ll go down to talk with the Sheriff.”  
“Okay then.” says Scott.  
On the way out Dean grabs his bag and Sam follows behind him. Everyone watches them go.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minutes later they arrive at the Sheriff’s Station. They walk up to the front desk and start to take out their badges.  
“Winchesters I presume.” says the Deputy behind the desk,  
“Um yea.” says Sam,  
“Sheriffs in his office.”   
The Deputy returned to his previous work signaling to the boys that their conversation was over. They walk towards the Sheriff’s office and open the door. At the moment the Sheriff was on the phone but he gestured for them to come in anyway. Sam closed the door behind him and the both took a seat. A minute later the Sheriff hangs up the phone.  
“Sam and Dean Winchester.”  
“Yes that would be us.” says Dean,  
“I guess you boys want to look at the evidence of the sacrifices.”  
“If we can, John.”   
“It’s Sheriff to you.”  
He gets up and the Winchesters follow him to the evidence room. John pulls out all the files on the sacrifices and hands them over to them.   
“So is this everything you got?” asks Sam,  
“Yes.”  
“Well what about the murder weapon, the dagger?” asks Dean,  
“Well it always disappeared after each death. The dagger would always reappear on the next victim.”  
“When did it go missing with in each death?” asks Dean,  
“Usually within the first 24 hours the dagger is placed in the evidence room. A demon probably just appears in the room take it and go.”  
“So it’s missing at the moment.” says Sam,  
“Well it only went missing a while ago. The last time I was in here was 16 hours ago and the dagger was still here.”  
“Okay so the weapon has recently been take. Um, Sheriff can we take this with us?” asks Sam,  
“Yea just bring it back before you leave.”  
The three of them walked out of the evidence room and back to the front office.   
“How do you know about us?” asks Dean,  
“Stiles told me all about you two. You’re wanted fugitives in some places; you’re dead on other police records. He also told me about all the demons in this town and what you really do. I don’t care if you pose as FBI agents or the CIA. Get those demons out of here and when you’re finished get out as well.”  
“Listen Sheriff were not the bad guys here. We’re just trying to help.” says Sam,  
“Call it what you want. All I want is this town safe again and for you two not to kill and werewolves.”  
“I guess Stiles told you a lot huh.” says Dean,  
“He’s a smart kid no matter what you think. Don’t underestimate him.”  
John walks back to his office closing the door behind him. Sam and Dean quickly look at each other before walking out of the Station.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles was driving his jeep down an empty road. The sun was going down and he was heading home. As he was driving Crowley suddenly appeared in the passenger seat. Stiles swerved a bit to the left when he saw him but managed to regain control again.  
“A little warning would be nice.” he shouts,  
“Where’s the fun in that. So did you get what I asked?”  
“Yea it in the glove compartment in front of you.”  
Stiles keeps his eyes on the road as Crowley opens the open the compartment. Along with a bunch of papers and pencils was the dagger. Crowley grabs and closes the compartment. He holds it up and glances at it before putting it in his pocket.  
“That’s a good boy. So what did you do today?”  
“When to the Station to get your dagger for once and told my dad about the Winchesters and you and your demons. Don’t worry I gave nothing away.”  
“Alright then what were you doing at you boyfriends place?”  
“Winchesters were telling Scott and the others about the sacrifices and that they were gonna go to my dad and look at the evidence.”  
“Good so everything is going well. No suspicion on you is there?”  
“No but I don’t get you. Why are you so interested in werewolves, why come here to Beacon Hills? Why blackmail me into helping you.”   
“He did say you were clever and that you would be most helpful but to be careful with you.”  
“Who did?”  
“Deucalion.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's not in this alone and he never was. During another get together Castiel is able to provide more information on the sacrifices. Though he can't answer all their question. Stiles on the other hand has other thins to worry about.

“Since when do you know Deucalion?”  
“We’re good friends, really.”  
“So what does he have to do with any of this?”  
“See last time I saw him, a couple months ago, I told him that if my demons could possess his werewolves then it would be one hell of an army.”  
“Of course that way even if the wolf dies your demons can still use the bodies and their abilities.”  
“He did also mention you'd end up figuring everything out. So then he told me there might be a way for me to try that.”  
“A lunar eclipse, when a werewolf is completely powerless.”  
“I knew you were holding out on me. Even when I was in your head I knew there were somethings you managed to keep hidden from me.”  
“Could you blame me for trying to protect the people I care about?”  
“No, but your keeping up our little deal, behave yourself Stiles.”  
Crowley disappears in the blink of an eye and Stiles takes a deep breath. This has gone too far and things are getting worse.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Day…  
It was minutes before the final bell rang at school declaring the day done. Scott was with Stiles by his locker talking/complaining about homework. During their conversation Scott got a text message from Dean saying to meet at the loft after school. He told Stiles who wasn’t too happy about it.  
“I know you don’t trust them but they're helping us you know.”  
“Yes but did you forget the part about them being hunters. As in they hunt you Scott and everything else supernatural. That includes Lydia.” says Stiles,  
“Well they’re not gonna kill us. It’d be a pack against two, they wouldn’t win.” says Scott sounding pretty smug,  
“Little tip for you, they would fight even if the situation turned into kill or be killed.” adds Stiles,  
“Look we need you. You’re smart and you’ve actually been at the crime scenes thanks to your dad. We need you if we wanna get rid of all the demons.”  
Stiles sighed and closed his locker.  
“Fine but so much as splash holy water at me again or pick me up I’m done with all of it.”  
“Okay don’t get your panties in a bunch.”  
Stiles gives him an annoyed looked and the bell rings. They head out together and get going to the loft.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loft…  
Derek had done what Stiles had asked and spent the day with his dad. Nothing bad happened which would be good news when he told Stiles. When he returned to his loft he found the door open with Sam and Dean staring at some papers on his desk.  
“How’d you get in?” asks Derek sounding annoyed,  
“I picked the lock.” says Sam without looking at him,  
“Well then please make yourselves at home.”  
“Don’t worry the others will be here soon.” says Dean,  
Minutes later Scott and the rest of the pack arrive.  
“So what do you want now?” asks Stiles as he walks over to Derek’s bed and sits down,  
“Well we went through the evidence but we haven’t found much similarities. Your dad was right Stiles, these people were defiantly possessed when they slashed their own throats.” says Sam,  
“Have you figured out what the sacrifices are for?” asks Scott,  
“No but we called in someone who does.” says Dean,  
Everyone stares at Sam and Dean confused. When a voice behind them spoke they all quickly turned around.  
“Hello.” said the man, who now stood in the middle of the loft,  
He wore a trench coat with a suit underneath and a backwards tie.  
“Who are you?” asks Lydia,  
“Castiel, he’s an angel of the Lord. He’s a friend of the Winchesters, conceals what is called an angel blade in his right sleeve. The blade can kill angels and demon alike and he’s socially awkward.” answers Stiles,  
“How do you know all that.” asks Castiel curiously glancing at Stiles,  
“Possessed by the king of hell, you learn stuff even when he’s in control. Oh he's also Dean’s boyfriend.” adds Stiles.  
Everyone quickly glances at Dean then Cas. Dean looked a bit embarrassed at first then looked over at Stiles completely angry.  
“Oh don’t give me that look Derek’s my boyfriend.” says Stiles when he notices Dean’s look,  
This time it was Dean and Sam how looked over at Derek then at Stiles.  
“Can we get back to the matter at hand? What is it you need Dean.” says Cas,  
“The recent murders here are actually sacrifices and I was wondering if you knew what they were for.” says Dean,  
Cas walks up to the desk and looks at the pictures of each victim.  
“We know they were possessed at the time of their death.” says Sam,  
“Sure as hell explains the sulfur at each crime scene.” adds Stiles,  
“Well the cut across the throat signifies self-sacrifice. Those kinds of sacrifices are always linked to the stars or skies.” says Castiel,  
“Meaning what exactly.” says Derek,  
“Whatever Crowley is doing it involves the sun, moon, stars or even space. Anything doing in astronomy really.” answers Castiel,  
“Okay then so what is he doing?” asks Sam,  
“I’m not sure. The piercing of the stomach well I’ve never heard of it with self-sacrifice before.” Castiel answers,  
“So you have half the answers to our questions, great.” says Stiles sounding frustrated,  
“Maybe a bit more.” says Cas,  
“How much more?” questions Scott,  
“Any kind of self-sacrifice has a different end to it than a regular sacrifice. See the four victims have been placed in a diamond meaning something pretty powerful. Each one died quickly and in a sort of peaceful way. Whatever it is that Crowley wants he’ll get it but only for as long as the last sacrifice lasts.”  
“Can you elaborate on that.” asks Sam,  
“The final sacrifice will be done in the middle at the school. Whoever it is won’t die quickly. They will probably stab themselves or cause some strong physical pain and as long as they’re in pain and alive he’ll have what he wants.”  
“So then once that final person dies Crowley will have what he wants.” says Stiles not looking at anyone,  
He seemed dazed and with his look it seemed like he was processing something and spoke out loud.  
“Something you wanna share?” asks Dean,  
Stiles seems to snap out of his daze,  
“So is that all cuz I have homework and other things to do besides listen to this.” says Stiles as he grabs his backpack and heads for the door,  
On his way Derek grabs his arm and pulls him back for a kiss. It’s a quick kiss and when they part they both smile at each other.  
“Did you watch out for my dad?” asked Stiles,  
“Yea, I did.”  
Stiles leans in and kisses Derek on the cheek,  
“Thanks.” he says and walks towards the door.  
Once the door closes Derek looks back at everyone who was staring. Cas had his head tilted to the side. Derek stared back and looked at everyone.  
“What.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Afterwards the Winchester return to their motel room with Cas.  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner that Crowley was sacrificing people, Dean?” asked Cas once they were in the motel room,  
“We just got here Cas we didn’t know about Crowley.” counters Dean,  
“Both you need to stop arguing. Cas you were some help but we still don’t know exactly what Crowley’s doing here.” says Sam,  
“Well that kid Stiles seemed to know a lot more than any of the others.” says Cas,  
“Well that’s because he was like Crowley’s vessel here. I guess maybe the kid found somethings out.”  
“How would he? Crowley tends to cause his hosts black outs.”  
Both brothers remain silent trying to understand what Cas was saying.  
“Okay then, anything else you know?” says Dean,  
Cas nods his head ‘no’. Then Dean hands Cas the files from the Station so he could get a better look at them. He sits down by the table and starts going through the files. Sam was in the bathroom taking a shower and Dean had grabbed the computer and sat down on one of the beds. As Cas looked through the pictures he stopped when he noticed the dagger.  
“This dagger…” he says holding up the photo to Dean,  
“…where is it?”  
“Missing.” says Dean,  
“What do you mean?”  
Cas turns the picture back around and stares more intensively at the dagger,  
“Um the Sheriff told us that about 24 hours after the dagger is put into the evidence room it disappears. They always found it again in the hands of the next victim.”  
“So all the deaths have been cause by this dagger.”  
“Yup pretty much, anything special about the dagger?”  
“It’s very old for sure. A few decades perhaps and it’s currently missing.”  
“Yea it went missing a few hours back. This time though it was still in the evidence longer than before.”  
“It was probably because Crowley hadn’t found his final sacrifice, yet.”  
Dean gets off the bed as he processes Cas’s words,  
“Now that it’s gone missing again he must have found his final sacrifice.”  
“Which means were running out of time.”  
“Let me see that picture.”  
Dean walks over to the table Cas is sitting by and grabs the picture of the dagger. After a few seconds he points at the symbol on the dagger. It was two ‘v’ one upside down and they overlapped each other.  
“I’ve seen that symbol before in Dad’s journal.” says Dean,  
Sam walks out of the bathroom fully clothed with a small towel to dry his hair.  
“Hey, Sam where’s Dad’s journal?” asks Dean,  
“Um, it should be in your bag.” answers Sam,  
Dean quickly grabs his bag and dumps its contents on the bed. He moves around the stuff but no sign of the journal. Sam grabs his bag and begins looking through it as well but nothing. Then Dean heads out to search the Impala but he comes back empty handed.  
“What the hell, where is it?” says Dean,  
“What did you need it for?” asks Sam,  
“This symbol on the dagger, Dean said he’d seen it before in your father’s journal.” says Cas when he hands Sam the picture,  
Sam looks at the symbol but comes up blank,  
“I don’t know.”  
Dean punches the wall in anger.  
“Dean, calm down we’ll find it.” says Sam,  
“Crowley took the dagger already Sam, he’s got his final sacrifice. We’re wasting time and we don’t even know what he’s after.”  
Cas gets closer to Dean and guides him to the bed.  
“You need to rest Dean.” he says  
“No I’m fine; just we got to stop him.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stilinski House…  
When Stiles got home he was still a bit dazed about what the angel had said back at Derek’s loft. His dad was in the living room watching TV. He had called out to him but he just said ‘hi’. Stiles went up to his room and closed the door. On the walls of his room he had all kinds of evidence on these sacrifices.  
The wall across from the door had a medium sized map of Beacon Hills on it. In red marker Stiles had outlined the town and more than half of that outline had now been gone over with black. When he saw the map he smiled a bit to himself feeling proud of what he had been working on. He sat down by his desk and turned in his chair. On the wall in front of him was another map of the town. The four places of the sacrifices were marked with red push pins. Each location had a string that lead to a picture and mini profile on each victim. There was another push pin in the middle of the diamond shape with a string leading to a question mark.  
Stiles turned back around to his desk and looked through the papers. When he found what he was looking for he got up and went to the map with the victims on it. He grabbed one of the pushpins that were off to the side and placed the picture he had over the question mark. Then he sat back down at his desk and put his hands in his head. Everything had gone bad. This was worse than alpha Peter, a Kanima or even the Alpha Pack, demons; it’s a whole new level, one they weren’t prepared for.  
Stiles lifted up his head and again turned around. He stared at his room; he needed to tell them the truth about what’s really going on and what’s going to happen. Just as he was about to get up he heard a crashing noise from down stairs. He stuck his head out the door and heard static from the TV.  
“Dad.” he called out but got no response,  
When he went back to his room to grab his bat he noticed Crowley standing in front of him. Stiles jumped a bit but managed to relax himself.  
“Warning next time, gosh is that too much to asks for.” whined Stiles,  
“In fact yes it is. Time to pay up your end of the deal.” says Crowley,  
Stiles stares at him looking defeated,  
“Stiles.” shouts his dad from downstairs,  
Stiles doesn’t respond and then the footsteps are heard coming from the stairs. Crowley places a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. When John reaches Stiles’s room he steps inside but it’s empty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Stiles missing the Sheriff calls in the pack along with the Winchesters. As they look through the mess that is Stiles's room they find a few things. He had been keeping track of the sacrifices, he's also been doing something around Beacon Hills. Along with that Scott discovers a video Stiles left for them to find which answers a lot of questions. Some questions that they don't like the answer to.

Next Morning…  
John called the Winchesters knowing they’d wanna see the crime scene first. He knew that he could hold of Stiles’s disappearance for a bit. Soon after he called Sam and Dean showed. When they arrived they found Scott and the other there as well talking with John.  
“What happened?” asks Dean,  
“Well some guy came knocking then asked to see Stiles. I didn’t know who he was and I wasn’t about to let him in. Then he just waved his hand and I was thrown across the room.”  
“Was he kind of short and wearing a black coat?”   
“Yea.”  
“That was Crowley but what would he want with Stiles. Can we see his room.” says Sam,  
John leads them upstairs to Stiles’s bedroom. They notice the maps and strings all over the walls and the mess of papers on his desk. Scott began looking through Stiles’s desk when he finds this journal. He opens it up and began looking through the pages.  
“What the heck is this? Since when does Stiles have a beastiary?”  
says Scott,  
Dean walks over to him and glances at the journal. He then rips it out of Scott’s hands,  
“Hey.” remarks Scott,  
“This…” says Dean holding up the journal,  
“…is my father’s journal. Stiles must have taken it at some point.”  
Allison was looking at the map on the wall across from the door. The map outlined Beacon Hills in black but more than half of the black was now covered in red.  
“What’s this?”  
Everyone turns to her and the map she had a finger on. Sam and Scott step closer to it and examine it.  
“I have no idea.” says Sam,  
As Scott continued looking through Stiles’s desk he found a diagram. It showed a lunar eclipse and this weird symbol that had a sort of triton shape. It was missing the middle spike and it had two lines going down one being cut off at the lower horizontal line.   
“Do you know what this is?” asks Scott showing the Winchester the paper he was holding,  
“That’s a sigil.” says Sam,  
“For what?” asks Allison,  
“It keeps the demon trapped in its host; well it can’t leave willingly.” answers Dean, “What’s with the red moon?”  
“It’s a lunar eclipse.” says Lydia,  
“What’s so special about that.” asks Dean,  
“It’s what the sacrifices are for.” says Castiel as he just popped into the room,  
Everyone jumped a bit except for Dean who was expecting his arrival.   
“When is the next lunar eclipse?” asks Scott,  
“In like a hundred years why would Crowley want one?” asks Sam,  
“I don’t know but during one werewolves are completely powerless.” says Derek,  
While the other talked Scott keep looking through the desk and found Stiles’s laptop under all the papers. He grabs it and places it on top of all the other papers and opens it up. On the home screen there was a tab open to a video. The video had a blank screen and just said play me.  
“None of this really makes much sense.” says Isaac,  
“Yes it does.” says Stiles,  
Quickly everyone turned to the desk and the video that was currently playing on the laptop. Scott had played it not knowing what else to do. It seemed that Stiles had been in his room and recorded this some time ago.  
“It all makes sense even though you guys don’t have all the info and haven’t put the pieces together.” Stiles was saying,  
Isaac laughed a bit and Scott turned to him looking annoyed,  
“What, this is funny. Here we are trying to figure this out with two supposed professional hunters but Stiles has it all figure out. Even now that he’s missing he still figures everything out.” says Isaac,  
Stiles continued talking from the video,  
“I know that you aren’t the police cuz none of you would leave my laptop with them cuz I might never get it back. That’s not the point but yes I was possessed by Crowley. All he really wanted were my memories and knowledge about werewolves. I fought him off a bit managed to keep some things from him. Afterwards he was just blackmailing me into helping him saying if I didn’t he’d hurt my dad or Melissa. I just wanted to protect you guys. Crowley knows Deucalion and well they came up with an idea. It’s the supernatural power of werewolves that keep the demons out but during a lunar eclipse their powerless which would allow demon possession. So Crowley wants to create a lunar eclipse have his highest and loyalist demons possess you guys and then lock them in your bodies that way after the eclipse has passed they won’t get kicked out. I supposed afterwards Crowley would have Scott bite him turning him into a wolf and whatever.”  
Dean had hit pause on the video and stared at everyone in the room.  
“Exactly what is he?” asks Dean sounding a bit pissed,  
“Human, but he’s still the smartest kid I know. We need him and we protect him in case you actually want to know why we care so much. Everyone in this room is something. Most of us are werewolves, others are hunters, Lydia’s a banshee and your friend there is an angel.” says Derek,  
Dean opened his mouth to respond but Derek wasn’t finished.  
“He figures everything out one way or the other even now. So if you want a good reason to actually care about him let me give you one.” Derek was all up in Dean’s face now not showing the slightest bit of fear, “He’s a smart-ass kid that you don’t want against you cuz if you are his enemy you’re dead.”  
The room had gone completely silent. Derek didn’t bat an eye but Dean did take a step back getting away from his face. Scott reached out and hit lay on the video again.  
“The dagger found at every crime scene is an ancient one used for rituals and has that weird double ‘v’ symbol. From the journal I found in Dean’s bag…by the way if you’re watching Dean sorry I just needed to borrow it. Anyway I found that the symbol on the dagger made the dagger more power. Mainly when used with virgin blood, why is it always virgins.” mutters Stiles to himself at the end of that sentence, “So yes all the victims have at least one thing in common, their all virgins and just for record it was me who always stole back the dagger from the evidence room…”   
Stiles went silent on the video staring down at his arms. He sighed before looking back up at the camera.  
“I’m sorry about all this. I did my best to fix this even calling the Winchesters. Yea that anonymous message you got Sam was from me. I made sure you couldn’t trace it back at all. I did get some things off of Crowley so something came out of all this. In my room there are some maps. The one with the outline of the town is just something I’ve been working after Crowley showed up, it should help for future situations if I could’ve finished. The other shows the spots where the victims have been found and where the last sacrifice will occur. I’m sorry about all of this really and I just hope you guys can stop this.”   
The video ended and the silence continued,  
“Guys…” says Lydia,  
They turned to her and noticed the map marked with all the sacrificial points. A diamond was drawn on the map and each dot had a piece of string that lead to each victim and a small piece of info on them. Though the string leading from the middle dote; the place for the final sacrifice leads to a question mark. Lydia had been touching the piece of paper that had a question marked and notice it was covering something. She felt what was underneath it and felt how tick it was, a picture she thought. She ripped off the piece of paper with the question mark and revealed the picture. Her eyes widen as everything came into focus. Stiles had figured out who the final sacrifice was and it was him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So Stiles is a virgin.” says Castiel tilting his head to the side and staring at the map that outline the sacrifices,  
“Seriously out of everyone in the room. Cas isn’t even a virgin.” says Dean,  
“Wait what?” asks Sam,  
Dean rolls his eyes,  
“Well discuss this later Sammy.” he says firmly,  
“Now what are we gonna do?” asks Scott,  
“Find Crowley.”   
“Oh right because that worked before. Stiles is gonna be sacrificed soon and you don’t know where to start.” says Derek,  
“Tomorrow.” says Lydia in a whispering voice,  
Everyone turned towards her and Allison was the one to ask ‘what’,  
“Tomorrow…” she repeated “…something bad is going to happen, really bad.”  
Derek had stepped up to Lydia and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.  
“Lydia is Stiles going to die.” he asks his voice cracking since he was trying to ask nicely,  
“I don’t know…”  
“Lydia.” says Derek more forcefully,  
Scott had placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder and he turned to face him. Derek knew Scott wanted him to calm down and he did. He took his hands off Lydia and backed up.  
“Look we need to split up. Cas I want you to search the area around this town. Crowley could be hiding outside these borders.” says Dean,  
Castiel nods his head before disappearing in the blink of an eye,  
“Derek, Isaac you’re with me. We’ll search around town.”  
“What about the rest of us?” asks Allison,  
“Take down the coordinates of that map and figure out what your buddy Stiles was working on.”  
Before anyone can protest he walks out the room. Derek and Isaac turn towards Scott and he nods. Then they both head out following Dean. Sam steps closer to the map and checks it out, and then he pulls the map down.  
“We’re gonna need this.” he says and walks out the room the others following behind him,  
Once Sam was out of the room he turned back to Allison and Lydia,  
“I want you two to stay here.” he says,  
“What why.” remarks Allison,  
“This won’t take long and I don’t want either of you out tonight.”  
“Scott I…” Allison was saying but Scott put his hand up,  
She sighed and quiet down, Scott was right but she still didn’t like the idea. They both walked out of the room and he turned to John,  
“Keep them out of trouble.” he says a little joy in his tone,  
“Sure thing Scott just be careful, we’re not entirely sure what these guys want or what they’re going to do.”  
“Do you know what Stiles was working on?” he asks,  
“No but he did come home late sometimes. Just find him.”  
“I will, I’m not gonna let anyone hurt Stiles, he’ll be okay.”  
Scott heads down the stairs and goes outside. Derek was in his car with Dean and Isaac driving into town while Scott followed Sam into the Impala.   
\----------  
While driving Sam handed him the map and they were heading north from the house. They drove down the road in silence before stopping. Since the map outline the town they need to walk a bit to get to the location Stiles had marked. Scott had the map so Sam followed him. Luckily Sam had some flashlights in the trunk. As they walked in the woods Sam talked with him,  
“What do you think Stiles was doing out here?” asks Sam,  
“I’m not sure but it must be big if this thing was meant to surround the town.”  
“How much does he know about the supernatural?”  
“Stiles, he knows a lot to honest. He’s always doing research and learning as much as he can. As we obviously know he’s the one with all the info on Crowley and his plan.”  
Scott stops and takes a deep breath. Sam stares at him with a questioning look,  
“What is it.” he says,  
“It smells like salt.”  
Scott follows the smell till his foot falls into a whole and he trips. It didn’t hurt as much but he did scream a bit. Sam had the flashlight aimed at where Scott’s foot had gotten stuck. The hole was right by this huge rock with a small black mark on it. It was painted on but it looked like a claw mark. Sam started digging deeper into the hole till he felt something. The light from the flashlight revealed some tube opening and he began digging going back and revealed two pipes. They were both metal and close to one another. Sam dipped his finger into the one on the right. He had some dabs of salt on his finger.   
He looked up at Scott who was just as confused as he was. When Sam put his finger in the other pipe his finger got wet. He smelled it then tasted it,  
“Holy water.” he tells Scott,  
“So these pipes have salt and holy water, why? And why have them surrounding the town.”  
Sam laughs a bit as he puts the pieces together in his head,  
“What?” he asks,  
“Stiles was doing to protect all of you, to protect this town. If he would finish this and have this entire town surrounded by salt and holy water no demon, spirit or well anything evil could get into your town.”  
“He was really trying to protect us.”  
“This is truly genius you know. I definitely suggest you finish this up, you’ll be safe from all the monster me and my brother hunt.”  
Scott buries the pipes again knowing they were hidden for a reason. Sam took the lead heading back to the car,  
“Are you going to kill him, or us?” asks Scott,  
He was thinking about the question but it just accidently slipped out,  
“What do you mean?” asks Sam,  
He didn’t say no which worried Scott,  
“Are you going to kill Stiles? If he’s the final sacrifice and you get rid of him before the ritual then that’ll buy you some time right.”  
“I suppose it would but we don’t kill innocent people let alone innocent kids.”  
Scott got half the answer to his question but then again he didn’t want to know about the other half. He wasn’t going to remind Scott or ask again but Sam had clearly heard him.  
“I’m not going to kill you if that’s what’s really bugging you. You’re just a kid and you haven’t killed anyone have you?”  
“No, no I haven’t.” Scott answers quickly hoping that doesn’t seem suspicious and might give Sam the wrong idea,  
“You and your pack are not our enemies and I’m sure my brother sees things the same way. We’ll just finish this thing with the demons and leave.”  
Scott nods but Sam didn’t notice,  
“Okay.”  
On the ride back to John house they both remained silent. Scott didn’t really trust him and he was starting to regret not trusting Stiles from the begging.   
\-------------  
Derek was driving around the town all windows open. Dean sat in the passenger seat and Isaac was in the back. They both were trying to catch Stiles’s scent to see if he was still in town.  
“What does Stiles smell like anyway?” asks Dean to fill the silence in the car,  
“Curly fries, Reese’s, grass, dirt, an old book, a new book, fresh ink…”  
When Derek glances at Dean he notices the confused look on his face,  
“…it depends on what hes been doing recently.”  
After a few more moments of silence Dean asks another question,  
“How much does he know about the supernatural anyway?” he asks,  
“More than you.” counters Derek,  
“Hold up wolfboy. I’ve been hunting these monsters for years now. How long has your boyfriend been involved in this?”  
“About three years.”  
“And you say he knows more than me.”  
“Stop the car.” shouts Isaac,  
Derek slams the breaks and both Dean and Isaac get thrown forward. Though they are snapped back by the seat belt. Once the car settles Isaac got out and so did Derek. Dean followed soon after. They were both sniffing the air and Derek was getting a slight hint of that old book smell.  
“You really care about him don’t you.” says Dean after a while of watching Isaac and Derek,  
“He’s smart, cunning, and clever. He may have been working with Crowley but he knew what the plan was. He even knew that he was a part of it.”  
“Well find him.”  
Derek had bent down to feel the ground hoping to find some foot print. His fingers glided over the grass but stopped when he felt something wet. He dipped the finger into the liquid further and then pulled them up. It was blood. Dean had notice and bent down next to Derek examining the blood as well.  
“It’s Stiles’s blood isn’t.” says Isaac from behind Derek,  
“Yea.”  
“It’s not fresh but it ain’t that old either.” says Dean,  
“Cryptic much.” says Isaac,  
“It’s not a lot and it doesn’t go anywhere else. This could have been a quick stop and Stiles attacked.” says Derek,  
“It would explain the smell of holy water and sulfur.” says Dean,  
“How bad is the injury?” asks Isaac,  
“Judging by the amount of blood it’s a cut on the arm. Not to deep but it probably hit a vein.” answers Derek,  
“He’s not here anymore then. Crowley would know better than to keep him around here.”  
Dean’s phone started ringing and he stood up to answer it. Derek and Isaac waited for him silently. Once he finished the call he swung his head towards the car telling them they had to go. They all got into the car Derek back in the driver’s seat.  
“Where to?” asks Derek,  
“Back to the Sheriff’s house.” says Dean   
\-------------  
Once Scott had returned back to Stilinski’s house he met up with Lydia and Allison in the kitchen.  
“So what did you find? What was Stiles doing out there?” asks Allison,  
Before he could answer Sam walked in along with his brother, Derek and Isaac.  
“Yea what was that kid doing?” asks Dean,  
“Setting up a protective barrier around the town.” says Sam,  
“What.” says Dean  
“For months now I guess, Stiles has been putting pipes around Beacon Hills. I’m not sure when and where he started but he’s been busy. One pipe has holy water and the other has salt.” says Scott,  
“Are you serious.” says Dean,  
“Yea, it’s genius really. If he finished nothing evil could really ever set foot here. It be like a safe heaven.” says Sam,  
“He was doing that to protect us.” says Lydia,  
“We have to find him and soon. The ritual will be taking place tomorrow night right, Lydia.” says Allison  
“Yea it’ll work better since there will also be a full moon.”  
“We might not be able to…” Allison was saying when all of a sudden Castiel popped into the room,  
“I found them but there is no way of getting in.”  
“What does that mean?” asks Derek,  
“The place must have warding, right Cas.” says Dean,  
“Yea it’s warded against me and there are a bunch of demons surrounding the place.”  
“Like I was saying…” continued Allison, “…we might not be able to get him but I doubt no matter what Stiles does Crowley won’t kill him. We have all the time before tomorrow night to come up with a plan. We also know where he’ll be tomorrow night so we can prepare.”  
“Then we got no time to lose.” says John,  
Everyone turns to face him seeing the determination in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've all got a plan but some recent developments might complicate things. And Stiles isn't exactly okay.

In the morning everyone meet back up at Stilinksi’s house. Castiel told them that once they stopped Crowley he would definitely leave town. That gave Dean the idea that they should finfish up what Stiles was doing. Sam, Scott and Allison would go back out there and do their best to finish it. John had said he’d be down at the station going to records to see if he could find something they miss. The rest planned on going to the school to set up.  
Before they were all going to leave there was a knock on the door. It was Danny and everyone seemed confused by his presence. He explained that Ethan had told him everything and that he might be able to help.  
“How could you help us? What are you anyway?” asks Dean,  
“I’m human but Ethan told me about the pipes and how their supposed to work. I mean do you guys even know where the controls for the pipes are?” says Danny,  
“No.” says Castiel,  
“And you would.” says Sam,  
“Yea a few months back Stiles was asking me about the water pipes around the town. I mentioned to him the control system in the basement of the school that worked the same way for the AC.”  
“So you think he might be using the same thing for the pipes hes added.” says Isaac,  
“Yea.” says Danny,  
“Okay then so we have something else to do at the school.”  
Sam with Scott and Allison leave first heading to the forest to finish putting down the pipes. John left afterwards heading for the station. The rest then headed off to the school. Danny joined in since he might be able to work the controls for the pipes.  
\----------------------  
The drive for Sam with Scott and Allison was silent and awkward. In the back seat of the car Scott and Allison had been having their own silent conversation. A part of Sam wanted to watch and see what he could make out of it but at the moment it wasn’t the best idea to get on the wrong side of an alpha and a hunter.  
When they arrived at the coordinates they walked on foot into the woods. They each carried a duffle bag with pipers and other tools so they could finish up. There wasn’t much to go on but every little bit counts.  
Sam and Scott were the ones to work together on adding the pipes as Allison kept a look out for anything.  
“What do you plan on doing when this is all over?” asks Scott after minutes of silence,  
“Leave I guess. That’s how it always works. Come to a town, work on the case and then leave.” says Sam,  
“But your hunters wouldn’t be the case?”  
“It’s the demons causing problems not you.”  
“Alright you’re calm about it but what about your brother.”  
“He won’t try anything, trust me.”  
\------------------------------  
John went down to the station to see if anyone had any news of his son while the others headed off. Dean along with the other members of Scott’s pack went to the school.  
Danny, Ethan and Lydia went down to the basement to look for this supposed control panel Stiles created to work the pipes with. Dean, Derek, Isaac and Aiden were to set the school up with traps. The plan was to simply place devils trap through the school to catch any other demons.  
They had mainly split up covering more ground but Derek and Dean’s paths crossed. They meet on the first floor near the front entrance. It was obvious they had a problem with one another but neither brought it up around others. Except now it was just the two of them.  
“Do you really think this is gonna work?” asks Derek,  
“We’ve done this before wolf. It will.” says Dean,  
“So you can save him.”  
Dean sighed, “If he chooses to cooperates,   
“Stiles would but what about this demon, would he?”  
“Depends.”  
“On what.”  
“What Crowley has in mind.”  
Silence filled the room between them and then soon after Ethan came running to them.  
“We found it. The control panel for the pipes. Danny can activate it he just needs the signal from Scott.” says Ethan panting,  
“Really.” an unfamiliar voice echoes across the halls,  
Dean immediately pulls out his gun and then Derek and Ethan are alert.  
“Who’s there?” asks Dean,  
“Just a friend or two.”  
It had gotten dark outside and the voice came from down the hall. They couldn’t seem much but Dean slowly advances forward with Derek and Ethan behind him. The light from open classrooms illuminated them for a while.  
“One more step and the boy gets it.”  
Suddenly the lights in the hallway illuminated. Two girls stood a few feet in front of them with Stiles in the middle. He was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and a gag in his mouth. When he looked up Derek saw the blood and marks on his face. Derek was getting angry and he felt his fangs extend. Dean noticed but kept his gun pointed at the others.  
“Don’t do anything stupid Derek.” says Dean, “Do something useful and look around with your wolf eyes.”  
“Why?” asks Ethan,  
“You’ll know when you see it.”  
As much as Derek wanted to get Stiles away from the demons he did as Dean asked. And then he saw what he meant. There was an outline of two dogs on either side of the demons. They were both waist high and were quiet.   
“What’s with the dogs?” he asks,  
“Gotta protect the last sacrifice.” says one of the demons,  
The other girl bends down and forcefully picks Stiles up. He cries out but its muffled by the gag.  
“I really feel bad it has to be him. He’s so cute. With his brown eyes and little soft spiky hair.” says the one holding him,  
“Just give a few decades letter. After his souls been in hell long enough. Then he can play with us.”  
That was enough for Derek. He roared and charged at them. And just as he did the hounds moved forward. The lights flicked off and the fight began. Derek and Ethan cold see the hounds but Dean couldn’t.  
“Now look what you’ve done. They were probably provoking you.” says Dean,  
“Why provoke him. Why not just send these dogs after us.” says Ethan,  
“There demons boy. They love the chaos, for them this was just for fun.”  
“What are these things?” shouts Derek,  
“Hell hounds. And if there here then so must Crowley.”  
Dean reached into his back and grabbed the angel blade he had. He watched as Derek and Ethan fought trying to pin point where the hound was. He’d kill to have those glasses right now. When he saw his chance he jumped the dog and stabbed it repeatedly. Whimpers were heard before it collapsed to the floor dead.   
Derek and Ethan seemed to have understood they could kill the hounds so they distracted it. As soon as Dean had a good shot he killed the other hound. The wolves were covered in bites and slashes while he was covered in blood.   
“I have to go find Danny and the others.” says Ethan trying his best to run down the hall,  
“Call if you need help.” shouts Derek, then he turns his attention back to Dean, “We need to go up to the roof to find Stiles.”  
“Lets go.” says Dean,  
They go down some hallways heading for the stairs and then up to the roof. Derek could only hope Stiles was alright. Dean on the other hand hoped his brother was okay.  
\-------------------------  
It had gotten dark and hard to see in the woods. Allison held a flashlight down on the boys while they worked occasionally looking up and around. Any form of conversation had ceased between them all. But after a while of darkness a howl was heard off in the distance.  
Allison immediately turned around looking at the surroundings woods. She didn’t see any sign of anyone but she could be wrong. Her vision wasn’t like Scott’.  
“Scott did you hear that?” she asks, a bit of worry building up,  
“It’s probably just one of your pack members.” says Sam,  
Scott had stopped working and was looking up at Allison,  
“That wasn’t anyone from the pack.” he says,  
The howls are heard again and this time they were closer.   
“What is that?” asks Allison,  
“I don’t know.” says Scott,  
Numerous footsteps are heard getting closer and closer each second. Another howl was heard a bit different from the others. Scott immediately jumped out of the hole and stood next to Allison.  
“Now that was Derek.” he says, “And he said to beware of demons and hell hounds.”  
Sam got out as well and pulled out the angel blade he had brought with him.  
“No were in big trouble.” says Sam,  
“What are hell hounds?” asks Scott,  
“Giant dogs from hell. It’s in the name. I can’t see them but you might be able to Scott.”  
“How?” he shouts the growling and footsteps getting closer,  
“How close are you to finishing this?” asks Allison,  
“Just another two or three pipes on either side.” says Sam,  
“Alright then.”  
Allison jumps down into the whole still holding up her flashlight.   
“Allison what are you doing?” asks Sam,  
“You guys keep the hounds busy and I’ll finish the pipe line.”   
Without waiting for a response she positions the flashlight against the walls to illuminate the pipes before her. The light let her see what she was to do and she could see the other end of the pipers as well. By her feet there was a bag of pipes and by the looks of it just enough to connect the whole thing.  
She picked up one of the pipes and connected it to the other. Then she grabbed the wrench and tightened it. From above she heard growling and barking. It also came from Scott and some yelps from Sam. She had no idea how many hounds there were but she had other priorities.  
There were shouts and other noises she couldn’t identify. Most of her attention was and getting the pipes together but she heard something about being able to kill the hounds from Sam.  
By the time Allison connected all the pipes Scott and Sam had killed the hounds. She was helped out and the woods had gotten darker. Allison looked around for the dead bodies of the hounds but nothing.  
“How did you kill them?” she asks,  
“Angel blade.” says Sam holding it up, “It can kill anything.”  
Sam’s clothes were ripped as were Scott’s, the fight might have been bad.  
“Did you finish?” asks Scott,  
“Yup were all good. I’ll call Lydia.” says Allison,  
She pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend’s number while the guys buried the pipes under the dirt. When Lydia answered she was frantic.  
“Allison are you okay.” she says over the line,  
“Yea I’m fine Lydia how about you.”   
“Were okay Ethan came back. Did you guys finish up with the pipes?”  
“Yea tell Danny too turn them on. Nothing demonic should be able to come into Beacon Hills or leave.”  
“Doesn’t sound so promising with demons above my head.”  
“An exorcism will get cast them out so were still good.”  
“Alright if you say so. Where are you now?”   
“With Scott and Sam heading back to the school. You just keep out of danger.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got two wolves by my side.”  
After the call Allison tells the boys that everything’s good back at the school. She follows the guys back to the car.  
“I guess you’ve faced off against these hell hounds before.” says Scott,  
“You could say that.” answers Sam,  
“Can that angel blade kill anything supernatural?”  
“Yup.”  
Allison and Scott glanced at each other. They knew that thing was dangerous and they still weren’t sure the wolves of Beacon Hills would come out of this alive but only time will tell. They all got back into the car and drove back to the town heading for the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is long over due. I don't know what happened I kind of just lost it on this but I'm back and I promise to finish this for you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Dean find Stiles but things take an unexpected turn. And the moon goes red, bringing the wolves to there knees.

When Dean and Derek got on the roof it seemed empty but nothing is as it seems. Suddenly Stiles appeared standing on the other end of the roof. Derek ran towards him but before he could get any closer a circle of flame ignited around him. He stopped short and watched the flame surround him. And even with the light of the fire he couldn’t clearly see his face.

“Fire, really?” says Dean, “Couldn’t you get any more creative.”

“Maybe I could’ve.” says Crowley,

Crowley walks in between them coming from behind of them. Before either could gather there sense Crowley waved one of his hands and they flew back. Dean groaned as he landed on his back but Derek didn’t get the time. As soon as he hit the ground he was thrown off to the side. He hit his head on the cement and went limp.

Dean screamed but he was thrown against one of the AC vents on the roof. He didn’t pass out but Crowley kept him up against the vent. He tried to no avail to move but the power of the King of Hell is stronger.

“One wolf down, four to go.”

“No but seriously what’s with the fire. All your other sacrifices left no residual evidence of a fire.”

“Final sacrifice gotta make a show.”

“Stiles.” shouts Dean, “Stiles can you hear me.”

“He can but he can’t answer you. Another one of my demons is riding around in his skin.”

“It’s not one of those slutty girls is it?”

“God no, Sam’s gone through having a girl possess him I rather not have that happen again.”

The door to the roof opens up and the twins with Isaac and Lydia showed up. Before Dean could warn them Crowley threw them all back. The impact immediately knocked out Lydia but the wolves were still up. Two other demons appeared from tiny air. They attack the twins and Isaac. Quickly the boys were on their feet fight back. It didn’t take long for Crowley to thrown another one.

With another wave of his hand Ethan was thrown against the door they came through. He fell to the floor unconscious and Crowley threw him over next to Derek. Once Crowley did the same to Isaac the two demons fought Aiden. He tried to fight them but he was already weak himself and didn’t last long. When he was knocked out the demons dragged his body to the others.

Lydia moaned a bit moving her head. Slowly she sat up holding her head. Before she noticed what happened Crowley waved his hand and she crashed against the same vent Dean was against. Again she moaned but just tried to calm herself down.

“Are you okay.” asks Dean,

“I will be.” she remarks,

“Well wasn’t that exciting.” says Crowley,

That’s when Lydia noticed the fire and Stiles standing in the middle. And the other guys all unconscious in a pile. She tried to move but she couldn’t. That made her panic but Dean told her it was going to be fine.

“Stiles.” she shouted but got no response,

Crowley gave the same explanation as before.

“Why are you doing this.” she asked,

“Testing a theory. Though I’m still missing that other wolf.”

“Leave them alone.”

“There’s nothing you could do to stop me, banshee. you know I tried to have one of my demons possess you again but it wasn’t possible anymore. A little looking through Stiles’ head answered my questions. A banshee haven’t seen one in centuries. And you are very pretty my darling. I hope you scream for me.” says Crowley, “By the way Dean where’s you angel.”

“Around.” answers Dean,

\----------------------------

Allison had tried for the third time to reach Lydia but got nothing. She was getting worried. When she looked at Scott she shook her head and he got worried as well. They were both in the back while Sam drove again. And just like before they rode in silence. Halfway back to the school Sam slightly swerved and they all noticed the angel in the passenger seat.

“Where have you been?” asks Sam once he calmed down,

“Crowley found me around the warehouse. I ran into a bit of trouble with his demons. I didn’t find him or Stiles.”

“Do you think he’s at the school?” asks Scott,

“Seems like a logical conclusion.”

“How much longer?” asks Allison,

“A few more minutes. Have you talked with Lydia.” says Sam,

“No I’ve tried calling her three times and I keep getting voicemail.”

“Then something’s definitely wrong.”

When they got to the school it was already dark. But the small cloud of red smoke from above could clearly be seen. They rushed inside with Scott and Allison leading Sam up to the roof. Castiel had just flown up there.

The sight on the roof wasn’t pretty at all when they got up there. Castiel was on the floor bleeding and Dean and Lydia were up against a vent. Scott noticed the rest of his pack unconscious and wanted to run towards them but Sam held him back. Allison had her bow at the ready aiming an arrow at Crowley.

“And there’s my final wolf.”

“Crowley it’s over. You can’t win.” shouts Sam,

“On the contrary I’ve already won. Just waiting for the rest of you too show up. I hope you treated my hounds nicely.”

“If lying dead counts then yes.”

Crowley frowned,

“Doesn’t matter I’m about to get some new pets. Stiles I think you’ve got that dagger.”

Stiles held up the dagger. His eyes were black and he stared straight at Scott. Scott was speechless; he’d seen nearly all his friends with those eyes but seeing Stiles and knowing he partially did this to himself hurt more. Seeing the dagger just made it worse knowing that he would unwillingly kill himself in front of him.

Anger was building inside him and he was just about to break past Sam’s hold when Stiles plunged the dagger in his stomach. Scott screamed but his was overpowered by Lydia’s. He flinched covering his ear and her screaming woke the others. Even Crowley and Castiel cringed. When she finished Sam ran and tackled Crowley driving the angel blade into his chest.

With Crowley down Dean and Lydia were able to move again. Dean immediately went over to Cas and helped him to his feet. Scott went over to Lydia to make sure she was alright. When he turned to face Stiles he was lying on the floor with the bloody dagger in his hand. He looked up and that’s when he noticed the red moon.

The red smoke moved around above and split off. Four going towards his friends and another one going straight towards him. Scott tried to back away but it was no use. The last thing he saw was the smoke in his face.

\---------------------------

Allison kept her arrow aimed at Crowley while he fought with Sam. She watched the moon turn red just as Stiles fell to the ground. The cloud of red smoke moved around and split up going into each one of the wolves. She watched as one got Scott. When he turned around to face her with glowing red eyes.

“Scott, please don’t make me hurt you.” she says now aiming the arrow at him,

He gave her a creepy smile those eyes still red. Apart of her felt scared, she didn’t want to hurt her friend but the other part knew that wasn’t Scott. He was human at the moment so any wounds wouldn’t heal, also meaning she could take him on. Once Scott was closer she put the arrow down and hit him with her bow. He turned to the side but recovered quickly. Possessed by a demon, he’s still strong.

Allison knew she had no choice but to just shoot him. This would all be over soon and he’d recover. Before she lifted her arrow Scott’s eyes glowed white and more light came out of his mouth. Then he fell to the floor and Castiel stood behind him.

“What was that.” she asks putting the bow down,

“He just killed the demon inside. He’ll be fine.” says Dean,

She went down to Scott and found his pulse he would be fine. When she looked back Castiel was doing the same with the others. She turned her attention to the fire where Stiles was. Lydia was on the edge but she wasn’t one for jumping into danger. With what she wore she knew she had a pretty good chance of making to Stiles.

Just as she ran towards the fire planning to jump in the circle the flames suddenly increased. Lydia grabbed her and stopped her. They turned back to see Crowley on his feet and Sam and Dean on the ground with Cas nowhere to be seen.

“You ruined all of it.” he yells,

Crowley threw Allison back and she hit her head.

“Call your little buddy in the basement and tell him to turn off those pipes. Or your little hunter friend over there and that boy won’t live to see daylight.”

Lydia stared at him for a while before frantically reach for her phone. She dialed Danny’s number and shouted at him telling him to shut off the pipes. He argued with her for a bit before doing as she said. As soon as she looked up Crowley was gone and the fire died down. She told Danny to turn on the pipes again and call 911 before hanging up. Lydia ran to Allison to see if she was okay.

The Winchesters got up and so did the others. Immediately Derek ran towards Stiles. He got down on his knees and put pressure on his wound. The others came running by and Scott checked for a pulse.

“Did someone call an ambulance.” yells Derek,

“Yea I did.” says Lydia,

“They won’t get here in time.” says Sam,

“We have to try something.”

Stiles’s pulse was weak but there. Derek kept pressure on the wound but listen to the heart beat. It kept getting fainter and Derek couldn’t lose him. He heard another sound and turned to see Castiel. He was panting and bloody but seemed okay.

“Cas you can heal him.” says Derek,

“I’m not strong enough. Crowley burned me with holy oil. I haven’t healed yet.”

“But you can get him into the hospital.” says Allison,

“I could do that, I can do that.”

Castiel gets closer and slowly lifts up Stiles. He groans and Derek tries to take him from Cas but Scott and Isaac hold him back. In the blink of an eye their gone. Derek immediately moved past Scott and Isaac heading for the stairs. Dean follows close behind.

“Let’s go.” he says and Derek nods,

They get down to the first floor and hurry out the doors going towards the Impala. Both had a reason to get to the hospital just as quickly as they could.

\-----------------------

Dean’s pretty sure he broke the speed limit multiple times but that didn’t matter. He half parked the car in the front of the hospital. They both rushed into the front doors. Dean looked around not knowing what to do but Derek talked with the receptionist. He asked for Melissa and she told him she was on the third floor left wing.

Derek thanked her and grabbed Derek leading him upstairs. They hurried and found Melissa waking out of a room with blood on her hands.

“Thank god you’re here cuz I need some answers. This weird guy in a trench coat came wandering in holding Stiles. And he’s been bleeding for a while now and where are the others.”

“On their way.” says Derek,

“Where’s Cas?” asks Dean but Melissa looks at him confused, “The guy in the trench coat.”

“He’s in the room sitting in the chair.”

Dean moves past both of them and goes into the room.

“Can you also explain to me why the moon is red? There shouldn’t be an eclipse for another 500 but I know this shouldn’t be happening.”

“Something happened, demons and Stiles was the final sacrifice. Create a lunar eclipse, make us all weak, get possessed and have demons control us. As long as Stiles keeps bleeding out the lunar eclipse will continue.”

Melissa nodded through the whole thing. Living in a town like Beacon Hills you get used to the supernatural, no matter what it is.

“You need to see something.”

She leads Derek to the room where Stiles was. He lay on the bed hooked up to many machines. Castiel was sitting in the chair with Dean by his side. Stiles was unconscious but he seemed better. Derek took his hand and pulled up a chair. He could smell blood but he still heard his heart beat and that’s what matters.

“Derek, he’s lost a lot of blood. A doctor’s already looked at him. He won’t make it. His injury…it’s too much. I’m sorry.”

Derek wasn’t listening and just clutched Stiles’s hand harder.

“You gotta do something.” he says,

“I’m sorry Derek.”

Melissa went out of the room leaving him alone with Stiles. Derek looked away letting the silent tears fall. He was just trying to protect them all, even if it cost him his life. Such a brave person, human and no special training at all but brave.

“I…I can.” murmurs Cas,

Derek looks up but Dean’s whispering to him shaking his head.

“He can what?” asks Derek,

“I can get enough power to heal him but I need a source.”

“What kind of source?”

“Your soul.” says Dean,

“My soul?” questions Derek,

“Cas touches your soul gets energy heal Stiles and the eclipse is over. You’ll be a wolf again and you’ll heal.”

Derek thinks about it for a bit.

“Will it hurt?”

“Yes.” says Cas,

“Then do it.”

“Are you sure?” says Dean,

“Just do it.”

Dean helps Cas to his feet and Derek sits up straight not letting go of Stiles’s hand. Derek reassures Castiel with a look before reaching into Derek. Derek groans and the room is illuminated by light.

The doors barges open and Scott walks in with the others. Castiel pulls his hand out and Derek gasps for breath. Derek nodded his head and gestured for Cas to heal Stiles. Before he could Stiles jolted awake.

Melissa screamed before Stiles threw his hands out to the side. Every one flew back and hit the wall. Quickly Stiles grabbed his things and ran out the door. He turned back and Melissa stared at him and saw black eyes with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek may not be at full strength but that wont stop him from looking for Stiles himself. Though the circumstance for his search are different than the others.

“I thought you told me he wasn’t gonna make it.” says Scott helping his mom up,

“He lost a lot of blood. He shouldn’t even be conscious.” says Melissa,

“That wasn’t Stiles. It was the demon inside him.” says Cas,

“What?”

“The demon possessing him. It doesn’t actually need Stiles alive to use his body.” says Sam,

“So if Stiles were to die the demon would still be prancing around in his dead body.” says Lydia,

Sam just nodded his head,

“But if there’s a demon possessing him and he’s not dead shouldn’t the wound be healing.” says Dean to Sam,

“Not if the demon keeps opening the wound to kill Stiles.” says Sam,

“So let’s find him and heal him.” says Scott,

“We need to exorcise the demon first. Trying to heal Stiles while possessed can turn out badly. Might not even work.” says Cas,

“So we find Stiles.” says Derek as he groaned trying to get up,

Dean pushed him back in the chair,

“We’ll go find your boyfriend but you need to stay here. You’re not at full strength.”

Derek wanted to protest but Scott put a hand on his shoulder and he understood. Melissa would check him up and with his werewolf healing he should feel better sooner than expected.

“Melissa with Stiles’s current injury how long has he got?” asks Sam,

“Um…two hours at least.” she says,

“So that’s how long we’ve got to find him.” says Isaac, “Not a lot of time if you ask me.”

“But if the pipes are still running then he can’t get out of Beacon Hills. That’s an advantage.” says Dean,

“With his blood everywhere and if he’s still bleeding then it should be easy to track him.” says Aiden,

“But with his blood everywhere it won’t be easy to find his trail.” says Ethan,

“Then we’ll split up and once if you get a good trail follow it and contact the others.” says Scott,

“What if we don’t find him in time?” asks Lydia, “What do we do then?”

“We get rid of that demon and give Stiles a proper burial.” says Dean,

Everyone seemed sad but there was still hope. The pack spit up following different trails but Sam and Dean stayed out in the halls to talk for a bit with Cas.

“Why’d you lie in there Dean? If Stiles dies we can bring him back. Cas is all powered up.” says Sam,

“You heard what this pack has said about this kid. He’s dangerous, look at everything he’s caused cuz he was blackmailed into helping a demon.”

“That doesn’t mean much Dean.” says Cas, “He was protecting his friends.”

“He’s dangerous. Remember that other kid we beat to get information from the demon. He lived with the memories of everything he did and what that demon did and look what happened. Those memories corrupted him and he became a murder. How do we know the same won’t happen to Stiles?”

“Dean your being paranoid.” says Sam,

“I’m not willing to take a chance. If we save him then fine but if he dies then so be it.”

Dean starts walking away but Sam places a hand on his shoulder.

“And what if he lives?”

“Then I’ll be keeping an eye in the news for anything bad in Beacon Hills.”

He kept walking and Sam watched. When he was gone he looked back to Cas.

“Were gonna save him.”

\----------------------------

Lydia didn’t feel like she was helping much. Werewolves could track him by scent and the hunters know how to pick up trails. All she was, was the banshee, not much in tracking. But then again if Stiles was dying…she hated this but maybe she could sense him or at least the dead surrounding him.

While wandering the hospital she found the younger brother Sam. She’d be of more use with him than alone. He greeted her and they stayed together searching the place.

“Um…how would we track Stiles?” she asks,

“He’s possessed and demons usually leave behind the smell of sulfur. So that’s a start.” says Sam,

He looks back and sees her upset face. Not much she could go on anyway.

“You’re a banshee right?” he asks,

“Yea, still trying to figure out how my powers work.”

“But banshees sense death right?”

Lydia nods her death,

“On the roof you screamed. I didn’t hear you but you screamed. You knew Stiles was gonna die. Do you still feel that?”

“Yes, nothing so far has made this feeling go away.”

“Have you ever tried finding the future dead?”

“I’ve never had to before.” she remarks,

“We could try now?”

Something sparked in Lydia. He’s been hunting for a long time now so he knows a lot about the supernatural. If anyone could help her use her powers to help it was him.

“How”

\-----------------

Lydia sat in the passenger seat of Sam’s car still confused.

“How is this helping?”

“In most folklore, banshee always find their way to the person about to die. Many times without knowing. It happens as an instinct, something natural to them. Stiles stabbed himself on the roof and you screamed knowing he was gonna die. He’s still dying but you’re not screaming because you’re not near him.”

“So if I start screaming again then we’d be close to him?”

“Yes.”

“But in the hospital room I didn’t scream and he was there?”

“Did you feel that death feeling?”

“No. Why didn’t I?” she asks more to herself,

“The host body of a demon heals so at the moment you felt that he would live.”

“But know I sense his death.”

“So we’ll use that feeling, your own sense of direction right now to find him.”

“How?”

“Close your eyes.” says Sam, “I’ll drive the car and you tell me where to go.”

Lydia nodded her head and closed her eyes leaning back in the chair. She took some deep breaths to relax herself.

“Start the car.”

\-----------------

Derek walked down the hall sin the hospital followed by Melissa shouting at him.

“You can’t leave Derek you’re still healing from whatever happened.” she says,

“I’ll heal.”

“I know but you’re not at full strength. Where are you going anyway?”

“I’m gonna go find Stiles.” says Derek,

Melissa steps in front of him and puts her hand on his chest.

“How? Everyone else is looking and don’t worry they’ll find him. You need to rest.”

“I heard the Winchesters talking. Castiel could both exorcise the demon and heal Stiles.”

“Yes we all know that.”

“But what they don’t know is that if Stiles were to die Cas could bring him back from the dead.”

“See even better.” says Melissa,

“You don’t have to worry about a thing. Either way Stiles will come back to you.”

“But that’s not what’s gonna happen. Dean said if they find Stiles and after they exorcise the demon they won’t revive him.”

“What.”

“Dean said Stiles is too dangerous. Scott and the others don’t know. I have to find them and tell them or find Stiles and save him myself.”

Melissa got worried processing everything Derek said. The Winchesters are hunters and are probably better at finding demons but if they don’t want to find Stiles alive then they might have a problem.

“Fine then go find them or Stiles but let me give you some pain meds to help you.”

“Alright.”

Melissa runs back to the room and grabs some meds for Derek. She hands them to him and wishes him luck on finding Stiles or at least warn the others. Derek thanks her and takes some of the medicine in his car before starting the engine and heading off. While on the road he tried to call Scott or anyone else but they wouldn’t answer. He left them all a message about the Winchesters plan for Stiles.

The others had left looking for a trail of Stiles’s scent but Derek had his sweater. He had a better track on his scent and it lead him to the woods. As he walked deeper into the woods Stiles’s scent got stronger and he came across a huge puddle of blood. He needed to find Stiles now.

He heard running footsteps off in the distance and followed them. Though he had to stop to take some more of the pain meds. As he took them Stiles ran past him partially tripping and nearly falling to the floor. Derek saw as he recovered and continued running. He took some deep breathes and ran after him.

“Stiles.” he shouts,

Surprisingly he stops and turns around to look at him.

“Stiles isn’t here right now lover boy.” says the demon inside Stiles,

“Do you actually think you can get out of here.” says Derek,

Even if he currently saw Stiles standing before him it wasn’t him so he was gonna have to treat him like a demon. He couldn’t think too much about Stiles.

“You’re in Stiles’s head. You should know he pace pipes all around Beacon Hills. Their all on right now. You can’t leave willingly.”

Stiles laughed making Derek uneasy.

“Oh that’s where you’re wrong. I have all the knowledge of this boy which means I got all the blueprints. You’re right about the pipes except for one tiny thing. They don’t go completely around this town. There is one small spot where both sides of the pipes end. And that’s my exit.”

Derek pulled out his phone and started playing an exorcism. Scott had e-mailed it to all of them once they had found out there were more demons in town. Stiles started having a bit of a seizure before falling to his knees. Derek stopped it not really wanting to put Stiles through this.

“Can’t do it can you. Stiles here is near the edge. And I’m pretty sure his soul belongs to Crowley.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh but it’s the truth. I can feel Stiles hanging on to the bit of life he has left and screaming for me not to hurt you.”

He was troubled by his choices. Stiles was still alive which was a relief but right now the only thing as life support is that demon. If he gets rid of it Stiles’s chances of survival would be far less.

“Just let me go.” says Stiles, “I’ll save him, I’ll save your precious Stiles.”

“How could I even trust you?”

“I know people, powerful people. Sure an angel could heal him but so could some magic. I know some witches who owe me a favor I could owe them one. But if you rather not let me go and wait for the Winchester then you’ll regret it.”

“You’re lying, at this point you’d do anything to survive.” 

“I'll take care of him and once he's all healthy and healed he'll come back to you safe and sound.” 

Derek wasn't listening to any of this and Stiles was getting angry. He flashed his black eyes making Derek upset.

“Fine then wait for the hunters. Cuz when they come I’ll tell them things. Things that aren’t important to you but valuable to them. They won’t kill me but instead drag me away in this body and torture me. And whether I give them answers or not in the end they’ll kill me and Stiles.”

Derek didn’t answer he knew Dean didn’t want Stiles to live. And his silence gave the demon an edge.

“But you know that don’t you. It’s not easy coming back from being possessed. All the memories of what you were forced to do. Fun right, but if you don’t let me go I’ll make those memories worse. All the torture would be worth it to make this boy suffer for your sins. In the end you won’t get him back. I’ll make sure he ends up in that Eichen House for the rest of his life…if he lives.”

Just as Derek’s rage hit its peak the screaming started. He quickly covered his ears and fell to his knees. When he looked up he saw Lydia screaming with Sam by her side. Once she finished Sam started saying the incantation and Derek tried to tell him to stop but he couldn’t focus.

He watched as Stiles twitched on the ground and then black smoke leaving his mouth. And once the smoke was gone Sam started putting pressure on Stiles’s wound.

“Castiel.” he shouts into the air,

Derek managed to get on all fours and crawl to Stiles’s side. He grabbed his hand and took his pain. It was a lot more than before and again Sam shouted for Cas. This time he appeared and fell to his knees next to Stiles. Again he was covered in blood but he healed Stiles.

The white light illuminated over Stiles’s wound and he felt the pain go down. He sighed in relief and rested his head on Stiles’s chest.

“He’ll be okay.” says Cas, “He’ll be fine.”

\--------------------------------

They took Stiles back to the hospital and the others showed up. Apparently there had been many more demons in Beacon Hills than they expected. Crowley had ordered them to attack the hunters and the pack. That’s why none of them had answered their phones.

Thought Derek kept to himself Dean real intension and the supposed exit for the supernatural. He told Sam and Dean about the demon how it supposedly had useful information. Sam admitted to hearing that but an innocent boys life wasn’t worth it, Dean on the other hand might have made a different choice. When Sam left Derek talked with Dean.

“I heard you guys. You didn’t want Stiles to live cuz the demon would mess with his head. And he wouldn’t recover from that but he will. He didn’t do many things.”

“That we know of Derek.” says Dean, “Crowley was blackmailing him weeks before the sacrifices. You and me the pack none of us know what went on before.”

“He would tell us Dean trust me.”

“He’s a clever kid, dangerous and got himself possessed to protect you. Not telling you what happened before would also be a part of protecting you.”

Derek knew he was right. Stiles only keeps things from the pack to protect them.

“Are you still gonna come back one day and kill him.” says Derek,

“No, before I thought he wouldn’t survive possession and he did. Then I wasn’t sure he’d survive all the memories but with family and friends like you. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

\------------------------

Stiles remained in his hospital bed sleeping. Everyone had pilled around but they left him alone as they said goodbye to the Winchesters. That’s around the time Stiles woke up but he wasn’t alone. He heard the door lock and then opened his eyes to see Crowley.

“I was lurking around the boarders when I heard that banshee scream and I found you hidden entrance. Quite nice and thanks by the way.”

Stiles wanted to say something maybe even get up but he was too weak to do so.

“I’m not by the way and I won’t try this again. Winchesters know how it’s done. They’ll probably keep a look out for these kinds of sacrifices and tell their hunters friends the same. But it was great working with you.”

“Oh please.” says Stiles in a hoarse voice,

“Look I’m just here to make maybe make on more deal. If you’re interested.”

“Go to hell.”

“I run that place. But anyway lets talk.”

\--------------------------------

When Derek walked into Stile’s room he saw him smiling.

“There’s my sourwolf.”

“How are you feeling.”

“Better. Where are the others.”

“I told them to go home and sleep. Winchester left said they’d keep and touch, maybe come back some time.”

“Good to know were back to having the Argents be the only hunters in town.”

“Yea but Stiles we need to talk about what happened. What you did for the pack.”

“I know what I was doing. Keeping you all safe. And even if before I knew all this was gonna happen I’d still do it again. Either I helped Crowley or he’d kill everyone he didn’t need in this town.”

“Alright just gosh let us know you’re risking your life so we know to keep a better eye on you.”

“Okay.”

Derek kisses Stiles’s hand.

“You should rest.” says Derek,

“Okay but you’re staying.”

“Alright.”

Derek grabs a chair and pulls it up next to the bed. He starts slumping in it getting as comfortable as possible.

“Everything’s gonna be okay Derek.” says Stiles, “Everything’s gonna get better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SuperWolf fic idea I had and just though I put it out there. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
